Surprise Surprise!
by SireNeko
Summary: After Sirius Black is hit with the devastating news that his best friend, partner in crime and brother has been killed by none other than the dark lord himself, he thought he would never be happy again. ... Man how wrong he were.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I have just started this story, I don't know where it came from, it just popped in my head one day I was sitting on my porch, totaly at peace with my chocolate inone hand and my cigarette in the other. _

_Anyway... I hope you like it, and if you do, please tell me so. _

_- Neko_

**CHAPTER ONE **

**SURPRISE**

Sirius Black was a proud man. He was handsome, kind and witty. And believe me, he knew it. There wasn't much you could do to take him of guard, no, only his best mate James Potter had been able to do that, and ocationally his other best mate Remus Lupin. The two off them cold always make him smile, even in the darkest hours. James, who had taken him in when he had nowhere else to go, Remus who hit him across the head when he was being abnormaly stupid, James who had suported him and made him feel like he had a place in the world after all, James who... but James was gone now, and Remus was out working for the order.

But since James had... gone away, nothing could take him off guard anymore. Not even make him smile. Sure, people had tried, it was allways the same, though. 'Look on the bright side, Sirius.' 'You must get out of this house, Padfoot, it's driving you mad!' 'James wouldn't have wanted you to do this.'

But Sirius never listened to them. His best friend, brother, partner in crime had died just a week ago! Since then Sirius had just sat in a kitchen chair, staring into the wall trying to realize that James and Lily Potter weren't coming back. They weren't going to come barging in the front door and scream 'surprise!' and take him off guard again. As he sat there, staring at the uneven wall in Grimaulds Place 12, he wondered if anyone, or anything, ever could take him of guard again. He doubted it.

But oh so wrong he had been.

...

Sirius was sitting in his chair, a bottle of firewhisky in one hand and a heartbreaking expression on his face. He was thinking about his time at Hogwarts. He, James, Remus and Peter. They had had such fun times together, pranking everyone, even the teachers from time to time. The had called themselves the Marauders, and they had been proud of it too.

He had so many memories from that time, it made him feel warm inside just by thinking of it, and it made him think, maybe, just maybe, he would manage to face this after all.

But then the warm feeling went away and was replaced with a stone cold thought. If he faced this, if he eventually got over this, would that be the same as forgetting about James and Lily? Would that wipe away the memories?

Sirius gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

No, that would sertanly _not_ be the same as forgetting about them, and that would _not_ wipe away their memories.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Sirius looked up, raising an eyebrown. _Who the hell could be knocking at my door in the middle of the freakin' night? _

Knock. Knock. Knock.

_Okay, it better not be Molly saying I have to get out. Why would Molly be knocking on my door now, anyway? Don't she have five kids? I swear, that woman pops out chidren faster than I can- _

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Allright, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sirius groaned as he rose from his chair. His back hurt like hell, a result from not moving for several days it would seem. He grabbed his wand and made his way over to the front door.

"Identify yourself!"

Nothing. Not a sound from the other side of the door. Sirius sighed, wishing he could return to his chair an thoughts.

He opened the door and saw nothing at first. Just darkness with a little light from the streetlamps. That is, 'till he looked down.

On his porch, stood a little girl. Probably not older than three, maybe four. Sirius raised an eyebrow. She was small and pale and she appeared to be cold, becase she was shivering slightly, not unlikly, he thought, the poor kid was just dressed in pajamas, with a note hanging around her tiny neck. The girl didn't say anything, she just looked at him with big, ocean blue eyes. Something klicked in Sirius mind, those were _his_ eyes.

Nothing could take him off guard my ass.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so now I have written the second chapter for this story, and I have to say, I rather enjoy it. I hope you like it and if you do, I'm glad. _

_Oh, and before I forget, I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe. Just the little sweet girl. _

_-Neko_

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE NOTE**

Sirius stared down at the little girl in complete shock. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide as dinner plates. Several thing were going though his head at the moment, not all of them very pleasant.

_What. The. Hell. Who is this girl? What do I have to do with her? Look at her eyes, you idiot! I am looking at her eyes, it's freaking me the fuck out! Okay, calm down, take the note and get the girl inside! _

Sirius did his best to smile pleasantly at the pale child, before taking her hand and leading her in to his house.

"So, what's your name, kiddo?" He asked in a soft voice looking at the little thing who now stood with him in his kitchen. The girl looked at him, but did not say anything.

"Okay, not the talkative type then, huh? That okay, I talk a lot, so that wont be a problem. Let me just see this note you have around your neck..."

Sirius reached out for the note, the girl did nothing, just stared at him with big, scared eyes while biting her lower lip.

When he had managed to get the note off her neck, he unfolded it, and hesitantly began to read. A bit frightened for what might be written there.

_Dear Sirius Black. _

_I am sure you don't remember me, as I was just another one of your flings three years ago, but trust me, I certainly remember you. You might also not remember the numerous times I tried to contact you over the years, all of wich failed each time. _

_You see, after a while I gave up the hope that you would ever contact me again, and came to the conclusion that you had simply forgotten me. That's okay, though, for now I am sending you a reminder._

_This is Ida. The reason I wanted to contact you over the years. You might have guessed it already, but let me clarify, yes, she is your daughter. _

_Since you will be taking responsibility for her, I thought I might tell you somethings about her. The reason why I am sending her to you, is because I simply could not handle her anymore. _

_The reason is simple, Ida was bitten by a Aswang when she was two years old and is now half Aswang herself. You're a smart man, Sirius, so I know you know what this means. _

_Ida drinks blood and has attacked me several times during the night. She as also begun to turn into a big, black pup. Cute? No. _

_It is now your responsibility to take care of this demon child that you helped create. _

_Good Luck, hope you are well,_

_Ashley Wood. _

_PS: Keep her away from garlic, holy water and silver. She has also inherited your allergies against honey. _

__Sirius looked up from the letter and gulped. He was in over his head alright. Ashley Wood... it didn't ring any bells, but he was sure she was telling the truth. He looked at the child... Ida again. She didn't look dangerous or impossible at all. Quite the opposite really.

She simply stood there, looking at him with eyes that looked just like his, her short, dark hair was messy and stood out everywhere. She was shivering and it seemed like she was fighting not to cry from the way she was biting her lip. She was very small and her face was drained of color. Also, she was wearing footie pajamas with carrots on. No, she did not look scary at all, she was the cutest little thing he had ever seen, and she was his daughter. He, Sirius Black, was a... a... daddy.

Sirius decided there and then that if her mother didn't want her because she was a little different, he would surely make her feel like the most loved child in the world. Had he not experienced being rejected my his mother? Had he not gone seven years of school being friends with a werewolf?

No, little Ida would not be treated the same way he had been. Not if he had anything to say about it! With a look of determination he took Ida's small hand in his own and smiled at her. Ida would grow up being loved, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Now... he just needed to figure out how to raise a three year old kid.


	3. Chapter 3

_Third chapter up. This is really fun to write, don't judge me. Tell me what you think, please. _

_I do not own anything other than Ida, but I'm sure she wouldn't have existed if it weren't for Rowling. _

_- Neko_

__**CHAPTER 3 **

**MOLLY WEASLEY'S REACTIONS**

Molly Weasley was enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate at five AM in the morning. She was always up this early. When you had five boys to take care of, this was the price you had to pay. Everyone had to have breakfast, and she was happy to oblige. If there was one thing Molly would not stand for, it was an hungry child. Just as she was taking another sip of her beverage, enjoying the peace and quiet, the flames in the fireplace turned green and out stepped none other than Sirius Black himself, carrying what seemed to be a little girl in a footie pajamas.

Molly's eyebrows shot up, the last time she had seen Sirius so close to a child was when Harry Potter was born, come to think of it, the last time she had seen Sirius out of his house was before... it, happened.

But that aside, why was Sirius Black carrying a little child in his arms?

"Sirius! Good to see you, come sit, you must be hungry!" Molly said hurriedly and pushed him down in a chair, with the child and everything.

Sirius, who had expected this, smiled kindly at Molly, who's eyebrows shot up again. She hadn't seen that smile in a long time.

"No, no, Molly, that's alright. I wanted you to meet little Ida here, Ida, this is Molly Weasley, the nicest woman you will ever meet. Molly, this is Ida." Sirius said and turned Ida around so that she was sitting on his lap instead of clinging to his robes, never the less Ida refused to let completely go of the safety that was his clothes.

Molly smiled warmly down at Ida, and Ida looked up at her with a frightened expression, this, of course, caused Molly's motherly heart to melt.

"Oh, Ida dear! You're to skinny, how about I fix you up something to eat, yeah?" Molly said softly, still smiling. Ida seemed to think about this for a moment, before she, slowly almost not noticeable, nodded.

Molly clasped her hands together, happy to get another child to feed and started cocking up food on the spot, while she was doing so, however, she began to question Sirius.

"So, who is this little angel, exactly?" She asked with her head over a big pot of mashed stew, Sirius looked down at Ida and smiled.

"That's why I came here, Molly. She turned up on my doorstep an hour ago with a note saying that she was my daughter." he said rather proudly.

And that's when Sirius Black learned to never underestimate the reaction of Molly Weasley.

Molly whipped around faster than Sirius had ever seen her move before, and just stood there, staring at the man and the tiny child with a dumbstruck expression on her face. After what seemed like hours, and Sirius was getting worried that he he might have caused the woman to have a heart attack, Molly let out a squeal so high pitched that little Ida jumped and buried her face in Sirius robes, and Sirius himself was afraid his eardrums might explode. Molly rushed over to where they were seated, flung her arms around them both and enveloped them in a bone crushing hug only Molly Weasley could give.

Ida clenched harder on to the strange mans robes, suddenly scared of the big, loud woman with the hair that looked like it was on fire. She had never been hugged like this, not even by Ashley. She closed her eyes, but after a while, it felt rather pleasant. It felt warm and that was good, Ida figured, because she had been cold a only moment ago.

Then the fire lady let go, and Ida peeked up at her. She beamed at her and the strange man, her hands clasped together and her lips curled up in a bright smile. Yes, Ida thought, she liked the fire lady, even though her hug made it hard to breathe.

"Now, Sirius, tell me everything!"

And Sirius did, he told her about the note that hung around Ida's neck when she arrived on his doorstep, about her being half Aswang, about Ashley Wood and about what he had planned to do. At the end of the story, Molly was in tears. She couldn't understand why anyone would abandon such a sweet little child as Ida, even though she was a little dangerous.

After a while, Ida was seated at the kitchen table, eating like she hadn't been fed in days and Sirius and Molly sat in the living room talking and deciding what they were going to do about Ida.

"I figured I'd take her in, Molly, she is my daughter and I want to be there for her." Sirius said sternly, Molly nodded.

"Of course, Sirius, but she can't wander around in a footie pajamas all day, can she? I think we should take her with us to Diagon alley in a couple of days. Me and the boys are going there to get supplies for Hogwarts, and you can come with us."

"That seems like wonderful idea, but what is she going to wear 'till then?" Sirius asked, glancing into the kitchen to see if Ida was alright by herself.

"Ron is about her age, and he has lot's of clothes that doesn't fit him anymore. I swear, Sirius, that boy grows faster than the weeds outside! Speaking of wich, they ought to wake up soon-"

Just then, they could hear heave footsteps from upstairs, and soon four redheads was running towards the kitchen, all laughing and playing loudly. Sirius got up to check on Ida, but before he could get that far, however, the little, very scared girl came running out of the kitchen and straight into his arms clutching onto him like her life depended on it.

He had a lot to work with, that was for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

_Soooo fouth chapter in one day. I love writing this story. If you like reading it, please tell me so. _

_As always, I do not own anything except for Ida. _

_ENJOY_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**'WOOF'**

Sirius was sitting in the living room in Grimmaulds Place 12 enjoying a book. He had, with a little difficulty, put Ida to bed, and by the looks of it, she was sleeping peacefully. What a day he had had!

First he was sitting thinking over the sorrows of life, alone in the kitchen in the middle of the night, then been disturbed by the mysterious knocking only to find out he was a father. A freakin' _father_! A dad, a parent! And not any father, mind you, a father of the most beautiful little three year old there was.

Sure, there would be a lot of work, and Ida had still not uttered a single word, but he didn't care. He was sure she would come around eventually, and when she did, he would be right there supporting her. She might be half Aswang, but that didn't mean he couldn't handle her. He handled a werewolf just fine and the two wasn't so different if you thought about it.

He silently wondered what Remus would say about Ida. He would probably support the both of them, and then go find tons of information about Aswags, yeah, that would be typical him.

_'But...' _a little voice inside his head said, '_...but what if your nor ready to be a father? What if Ida don't like you? What if she starts crying and you don't know what to do?'_ Sirius bit his lip, he hadn't thought about that... '_Maybe you are as bad a father as your own father?' _Sirius clenched his fists, he was nothing like his own father, and he would never be. He would make sure Ida grew up in a safe home, and anyone who thought differently could go die in a hole for all he cared.

Suddenly he heard a sound coming from behind him, a scratching noise. He whipped around, his wand out, and came face to face with the cutest little puppy he had ever seen. Okay, the puppy wasn't little, it was rather big, considering it was a... well, puppy.

Where did this cub come from? Surely he had closed the door on his way in? Sirius stood there, wondering for a moment, while the cub just looked at him. Looked at him with big ocean blue eyes, then it hit him.

_'She as also begun to turn into a big, black pup.' _

The cup in front of him was none other than little Ida, and it seemed like she was scared out of her mind. How could she know what was happening to her? Had anyone considered telling Ida about this transformation? Sirius felt like face palming himself for being so stupid. Sirius carefully got down on all four and transformed into his animagus, a big black dog, this it seemed, calmed Ida down a bit.

Padfoot walked over to Ida and did the only thing he could do in that form to get her upstairs and back to bed, he bit gently down in her furry neck and lifted her up by his teeth. Ida, didn't seem to mind, and if she did, she didn't make a sound, she just hang from his teeth while he carried her up the stairs.

_'This is how dogs carries their pups, right? I certainly hope so.' _Padfoot though to himself as he carried his daughter up the stairs. _'My daughter. I like the sound of that, maybe I am a good father after all.' _

When they came to the room that he had made to be Ida's bedroom, he gently put her down back on the bed. He watched her walk around herself a couple of times before settling down on the soft blankets and closing her eyes. If he had been in human form, he would have smiled at her for doing that.

Padfoot turned to walk out of the room, however before he had reached the door, he could hear the sound of small claws scratching against the wooden floor in the room. He turned around again, and there was Ida, just standing there looking at him with a sad expression upon her puppy face. Padfoot looked back at her with a kind expression, picked her up again and carried her back into the bed where she again walked around herself, laid down and closed her eyes. This time, Padfoot laid down next to the bed.

Even he could tell when his daughter didn't want him to leave the room. '_yeah,' _He thought to himself before he closed his eyes, _'his daughter.'_

...

When Ida woke up the next morning, she was glad to see that she had returned back to human. She yawned and blinked a couple of times before thinking about all the weird things that had happened to her before she went to sleep last night.

Well, first, Ashley had told her that she had to stand still so she could put a piece of paper around her neck, that had been very weird. Ashley usually didn't say anything at all to her, in fact that had been one of the first times Ashley had spoken quietly to her and not yelled.

The Ashley had taken her to the big door. It was a nice door, Ida thought, because... well, because it looked nice. And then she had knocked on the door several times and just popped away leaving Ida there all alone. Ashley only used the pop spell when she went to work, and sometimes, if Ida wasn't paying attention, the sharp pop from the spell scared her. This was one of the times.

And then the strange man, who Ida now had learned was very nice and also could turn into a woof, came out and saw Ida. Then he had a weird look on his face and then he had taken Ida into his home, wich Ida thought was very nice of him.

But she had been so scared, though. What if the man hadn't been nice? What if he started to yell at her like Ashley did? This thoughts made Ida a little bit scared. Ida rolled over to her side to see if the strange man was still there, he was, and he was still a dog. This made Ida a bit confused, she usually changed back into herself in the morning, why hadn't he?

Ida both felt and heard it when her tummy rumbled and found out that she was hungry. The nice fire lady had given her the best food she had ever tasted last night, but now she was hungry again. She peeked over the bed again to see he was still asleep, wich meant that she either had to wait until he woke up or go on an expedition to find food herself.

Ida swung her legs over the edge of the bed and jumped down, careful not to make to much noise to the man wouldn't wake up, she proceeded to walk out the door and was now standing in the hallway. The house was a bit dark, but it wasn't scary dark. Ida began to walk down the stairs that led down to the living room, if she remembered correctly, the kitchen were next to it and Ida usually remembered correctly. Now she had to descend the stairs correctly, one step at the time... one step... two steps... three steps... "Ihh!" She yelped as she slipped on the fourth step, rolled down the stairs and landed on her bottom with a solid thump.

Ida felt the tears press in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She was a big girl, and she wasn't allowed to cry. With a determined expression and a sore bottom, she crawled on her feet and walked towards the kitchen to find something that could satisfy her growling tummy.

...

Sirius, who had awoken by the commotion outside the bedroom, jumped to his feet and looked around, his wand ready. When he saw that Ida wasn't in her bed, his heart began beating hard in his chest as he panicked.

"Ida?" He called, no answer. He looked under the bed, nothing, opened the closet in the corner of the room, nothing. Sirius ran through the door and into the bathroom, not a fucking thing! Now he was really scared. What if something had happened to her? What is someone had kidnapped her?

_'Stay calm, stay calm stay calm!' _

He ran down the stairs and into the living room, his head turning in every possible direction in his search for the little, pale girl.

"Ida!" I called again, this time he heard a small squeaking sound from the kitchen. He ran there, stopping in the doorway only to see little Ida balancing on a stool trying to reach bowl on top of the counter and when he looked closer he could see a bow of cereal and a carton of milk standing on the kitchen table.

Sirius let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the sight before him, but when he sighed, Ida jumped from the sound and fell backwards, she let out a little yelp and Sirius rushed forward to catch her before she hit the floor.

Ida looked shocked up at Sirius, who smiled warmly back at her.

"Next time you want food, just ask me, okay? Don't want you to get hurt, do we?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Fifth chapter up and running. I really look forward to writing about the relationship between Sirius and Ida! Anyways, hope you like this chapter and as I have told you before, I own nothing but the little Aswang kid. _

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**REMUS LUPIN**

The day after the kitchen incident Remus Lupin said he wanted to come over after hearing the news about Ida from Molly. Sirius had explained to Ida that he was a very kind man who had almost the same problem as her, and Ida hadn't said anything, but nodded her head to show that she understood.

Since there wasn't much for a three year old to do in the house, Sirius had found an old picture book for Ida to read in. From what it seemed, she liked it because she hadn't laid it down since and Sirius was fairy sure it wasn't more than seven pages in that book.

Around 3PM they both sat in a armchair with a book on their lap and a glass in their hand. Sirius sat in his chair, reading about muggle vehicles with a glass of firewhisky, while Ida sat in a smaller armchair with her picture book and a box of grape juice with a straw. They were both listening to jazz music and they were both very much at piece.

That was, until the flames in the fireplace turned green and Remus Lupin stepped out, brushing ash of his clothes. Sirius had expected Ida to run and hide at the sight of Remus, who she obviously didn't know, but instead Ida sat there, carefully sipping her grape juice, glancing up at him with big, curious eyes.

"Hi, Padfoot, I'm sorry I'm late, got caught up with work and... Sweet Merlin!" Remus exclaimed as he caught sight of Sirius and Ida, Sirius raised an questioning eyebrow at his friend.

"Sorry, you two really do look alike, it's mind blowing I tell you." Remus breathed before turning to Ida.

"Hi, there cub, what's your name?" He said softly.

Ida looked at him, but said nothing. Remus looked at Sirius.

"Sorry, she doesn't say much. Hasn't said one word since she got here now that I think about it. Her name is Ida."

Remus smiled warmly at Ida and leaned forward as he reached into his pocked to retrieve a bar of chocolate. Sirius resisted the urge to roll his eyes, chocolate, very, very typical Remus.

Remus broke off a piece and held it out to Ida, who looked at it skeptically, not really trusting taking candy from the werewolf.

"It's not poisoned, I swear!" Remus said with a chuckle, Ida looked at the candy again, and biting her lip, she reached out, ever so slowly, and took the chocolate from his hand. Remus smiled at her before sitting down in a free armchair, he let his arms hang over the arms of the char, closed his eyes and sighed.

"Tough day, Moony?" Sirius asked with a smile, Remus opened his eyes and looked at him as he let out another sigh.  
"Yeah... plus, it was full moon yesterday, so that doesn't help either. Then Molly this," He motioned with his hand to Ida and Sirius,

"And you had to come see for yourself, huh?" Sirius laughed, good old Remus.

"Yeah, sorry, but it isn't everyday you hear that your best friend got a daughter out of nowhere." Remus defended before turning sitting up in his chair.

"So tell me, Padfoot, how did you and up being the father of this little darling?" He asked looking aver at Ida who was nibbling the edge of the chocolate, Sirius smirked at him.

"Well, she came here yesterday, stood on the porch all cute and scared in a carrot footie pajamas and a note hanging around her neck," at this Remus snickered, "Then I read the note and got the biggest shock of my life. Don't worry, pup, a good one." He said the last part turning to Ida, who was still eating the rather large piece of chocolate. "And you know me, Moony, I don't know jack about how to take care off a kid, so I flooed over to Molly's, taking Ida with me of course, and she gave me tips on how to go forward with this."

Remus nodded and glanced down at Ida. "There's something different about her, isn't there?" He asked slowly, looking up at Sirius who nodded.

"She is half Aswang." Sirius said simply. Remus however, fell out of his chair.

"She's WHAT?"

"Moony, calm down I-"

"No, Sirius, this is serious!" Remus said loudly, Sirius snickered at the little unintended pun, Ida looked wide eyed at Remus who grabbed Sirius by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

...

"Okay, Moony, you mind telling me what's got your knickers in a twist?" Sirius crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, the very same wall he had spent days staring at.

"Ida is half Aswang, Sirius, _Aswang_!" Remus said swinging his arms out, Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"So?" Remus nearly shouted, "_So? _Sirius, do you have any idea exactly what an Aswang is?" When he shook his head Remus sighed helplessly, "Aswang roughly translates to 'Eaters of the dead'! Aswangs are shapeshifters, they can transform into a dog, cat, bird or any animal like that, and don't even get me started on what they eat! There is a reason why they are called eaters of the dead, Sirius!" Remus hissed through his teeth.

Sirius looked at his old friend with furrowed eyebrows, he clenched his fists and did his best to resist punching them into something.

"Ida is _not_ anything like that, Remus! Last night she transformed into a puppy and by the looks of it she didn't even know what was going on! That girl is scared out of her wits and I'm not going to turn her away just because she has been turned into something she can't even understand. You know what happened this morning, Remus? I walked in on her trying to reach the cereal on the top of the counter, cereal Remus, Apple Jacks! Not a fucking pigs head!" Sirius shouted, his face red from anger.

Remus looked slightly taken back from Sirius' sudden outburst, and looked down at his feet. Ida might just be half Aswang, but that didn't mean she might not have some of the Aswang tendencies. He looked up at Sirius again, with a slightly ashamed look on his face.

"Did the letter say anything about this?" He asked in calm voice. Sirius, who also had calmed down a bit, nodded and walked over to the counter to get the letter he had taken from around Ida's neck. He handed it to Remus, who read trough it carefully.

When he was done he looked up at Sirius with a puzzled expression.

"From what it says here, she had more Vampire tendencies than fully Aswang, wich isn't so strange since some Aswangs tend to go after blood more than cadavers. And from what you said Ida transformed into a puppy at night..." Remus got on his 'I'm thinking very hard and will bite you if you disturb me' face and sat down on a kitchen chair. Sirius followed and after a while, Remus looked up at him with a slight smile playing across his lips.

"What?"

"It would seem like you daughter," Remus grimaced, it was still a bit weird that Sirius had a daughter, "Is a mix between a vampire and a shapeshifter. You've got a blood-drinking puppy on your hands, here Padfoot." Remus smirked and Sirius' lips parted into a grin.

"It's seems I do, Moony." He chuckled leaning back in his chair putting his arms behind his head.

"I've got one question, though."

"What?"

"Why the hell did you have Apple Jacks in your house?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Sixth chapter. My baby is growing and I love it! This chapter is called daddy, and I am really exited to see if I did well. I hope so._

_Oh, and I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe, only Ida. You know that._

**CHAPTER SIX**

**DADDY**

After Remus left, Sirius tried his best to get Ida to speak. She hadn't said a word since she had come, and Sirius wondered what her voice sounded like, not only that but he was fairy sure it was not healthy for a three year old child not to speak. So, he tried his best, but unfortuanly with no luck so far.

They were seated in the living room area again, infront of the fireplace. Sirius in his armchair and Ida in hers. The fire sparkled from the fireplace and it's flames reflected in Ida's bright eyes.

"Do you know what was written in the note around your neck, Ida?" Sirius asked, looking straight into her eyes. Ida shook her head.

"Do you know that I am your daddy?" He asked again, wanting to see Ida's reaction. She did not disappoint.

_Inside Ida's head_

She had a... a daddy? Ida's thoughts flew trough her head so fast she thought she was going to pass out, a real daddy? A really real one? Ashley had always told her that she didn't have a daddy and that the man who was supposed to be her daddy was a mean man who only thought about himself!

Yet, here was _this_ man claiming to be her daddy and he wasn't mean or selfish at all, he hadn't even yelled at her for turning into a dog and neither had he yelled at her for getting food without asking permission! Instead he had helped her get the cereal _and_ turned into a dog himself!

She really wanted to believe that this kind man was her daddy, but how could she do that when Ashley had strictly told her that she had no daddy? Now her head started to hurt from all the confusion, if he said he was her daddy, then that meant Ashley had... _lied_ to her, didn't it? And Ashley herself had told her that one must never lie and if she did she was a bad girl.

Ida looked up at the kind man with big eyes and studied him. He had the same big ocean blue eyes as her, that was for sure, and they had the same color on their hair, even though his was much longer. When she studied him closer she could clearly make out the similarities between them, like how their noses was the same shape, even though Ida's nose were mush tinyer.

And in Ida's head it only made sense that he really was her daddy, he could turn into a dog too, and he didn't find anything weird about it. He did not yell at her for not wanting to sleep alone and he did certainly not yell at her for being hungry, no, he did not.

Ida then came to the conclusion that this kind man really was her daddy and that Ashley had lied right to her face. This made her a little mad at Ashley, since she had lied and Ida then also came to the conclusion that Ashley was the bad girl, not her.

She pinned her eyes to her newfound daddy's and did something she only did once she had decided that she really could trust someone. She opened her mouth and spoke.

_Back outside the mind of Ida._

"D-daddy?"

Sirius' eyes widened and his mouth fell open, he must have looked completly stupid sitting there staring opnemouthed at a three year old, but he didn't care. She had spoken to him, actually spoken to him, and it didn't help that she had the sweetest little voice he had ever heard, but however cheesy it sounded her first word had been 'daddy'. This made Sirius' chest swell with pride he didn't knew he was capable of feeling. His eyes sparkled as he smiled warmly down at her.

"That's right, cub, I'm your daddy." He said softly, lifting her tiny body into a tight hug. Ida burried her face in his big robes.

_'Yes,' _she thought, '_You are.'_

...

After Ida had spoken to him for the first time, Sirius grew absolutly extatic and all he wanted was to spend more time with his daughter. That, however, would have to wait until the morning because it was late and Ida, no matter how much he wished he could spend time with her, had to sleep.

Sirius who still had Ida in his arms, rose from his chair and made his way to the stairs, grabbing a random book from the bookchase as he did so. If he couldn't see his daughter untill the morning, he would atleast read her a proper bed time story, like any proper father would.

When he had afely tucked Ida under the covers, he sat himself down on the floor and leaned against the edge of the bed putting the book in his lap.

"Alright, cub, let's see what book I grabbed, yeah?" He murmured opening it and scanned the pages. To his shock he saw that he had grabbed a muggle book, probably one Lily had left behind, and the cover read:

EDGAR ALLAN POE

The Raven

Sirius, who was just as curious as Ida to see what this story was about, started to read out loud from the first page.

_"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,_

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,_

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

_`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -_

_Only this, and nothing more.'"_

Sirius raised his eyebrows and looked at Ida, who it seemed was just as exited to figure out if it really was just a visitor tapping at the door, as he was. So, he continued reading,

_"Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,_

_And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor._

_Eagerly I wished the morrow; – vainly I had sought to borrow_

_From my books surcease of sorrow – sorrow for the lost Lenore -_

_For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -_

_Nameless here for evermore."_

_And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain_

_Thrilled me – filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;_

_So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating_

_`'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -_

_Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -_

_This it is, and nothing more,'"_

_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,_

_`Sir,' said I, `or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;_

_But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,_

_And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,_

_That I scarce was sure I heard you' – here I opened wide the door; -_

_Darkness there, and nothing more."_

What the hell? Now Sirius was beginning to get really into the story, this Edgar fellow sure knew how to write, he reasoned, but looking over his shoulders he noted with slight dissapointment that the story would have to wait, for Ida was already asleep. In her dog form none the less.

Sirius marked the page in the book, closed it and put it down, before he too tranformed. He walked around himself a couple of times before settling down on the floor, closing his eyes and thanked whatever higher power who had granted him with the blessing that was Ida, before slowly drifting off to sleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

_Wotcher good people of ! How are you all doing on this lovely afternoon? I'm doing fine thanks for asking, but you don't want to know how I'm doing, do you? You want to know how Ida is doing? Well, you're up for a treat. _

_I own as much of Harry Potter as you do, and unless you are Rowling, I would say nothing._

__**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**CARROTS AND BROCCOLI **

A month after Ida's arrival, she had begun to open up more and more. She went from saying just 'daddy', to saying 'daddy, I'm humgwy', and then she surprised them all by looking straight into Sirius' eyes and saying 'You haw such a funny nowse.'

Needless to say, Sirius' was beaming with pride for his little one. Now you rarely saw him without a smile on his face, wich made the people around him, mostly Molly, Arthur and Remus smile even more. Ida had influenced them all with her unexpected arrival.

But it was not just Sirius who was feeling pride over the little girl, Remus Lupin visited more often, saying he needed to talk to Sirius, but they all knew he really came to see Ida, he was after all, 'Uncle Moowny.'

Now Sirius and Ida was seated in the kitchen of Grimmaulds Place nr. 12, enjoying the dinner Sirius had made, when Sirius noticed that Ida mostly just ate her carrots. This, Sirius thought, was a bit strange, he liked carrots just as much as the other person, but when he was little, his mother had to force the vegetables down his throat for him to eat them.

"You like carrots, huh?" Sirius asked amused. Ida looked up at him, half a carrot sticking out of her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before responding, she had learned her manners after all.

"Yes."

"Interesting..."

Sirius looked down at his own plate, his carrots layed there, almost taunting him. He grinned, he was a Marauder after all. Slowly, so that Ida wouldn't notice, he picked up a carrot piece and flung it at her. It hit her shoulder with a soft thud, before falling too the floor.

Ida looked from the threaterous carrot on the floor to the attacker himself with wide eyes. Her dad looked innocently in another direction. She looked down on her own plate, she still had a fear deal off broccoli left. This would not go unnoticed, she decided, not at all.

Just as Sirius began worrying that he might have crossed some sort of line with his carrot fire, he was hit right in the face with what seemed to be... a green piece of broccoli?

He looked at the little girl with wide eyes, she looked straight back at him and giggled at his bewildered expression. She _giggled_. Sirius' eyes twinkled with mischief and he noticed the very same twinkle had somehow found it's way to Ida's own eyes. Like father like daughter.

"Oh, now you've done it, cub!"

Sirius grabbed a fair deal of carrots from his plate and flung them at her, she grabbed what she could of the green vegetable on her plate and ducked under the table. There was no way she would waste good carrots.

Soon, the kitchen erupted into a battlefield of vegetables.

...

Molly Weasley was a woman who liked to think that she had control, or atleast she had control over her five sons. She cooked for them all, entertained them, put them to bed and waked them. Yes, she had a fair deal of control, not to mention patience.

Patience, she thought, was something she was forced to have. When you live in a house filled with children, you have no other choice than to be patient. Not that she would ever trade her life with her children for any other, she loved her life.

But still... not even having five sons could have prepared her for what she saw when she walked in the kitchen doors of Grimmaulds Place 12.

The kitchen was trashed. There was no other way of explaining it. There was gravy smeared on the walls, carrots and broccoli and other thing she didn't recognize was decorating the floor. On the left side of the room, hiding behind the kitchen table, wich was turned over by the way, was Sirius Black with a pot of carrots by his side and a spoon in his hand.

On the right side of the kitchen, ontop of the counter with a big lid in her hand as a shield, was Ida, with a saucepan on her head, some gravy on her nose and atleast thirty pieces of broccoli by her side. The vegetables, she soon learned, they used as ammunition.

Molly was so taken back by this, that she completely forgot the fact that she was standing in the middle of the battlefield. She snapped to life, however, when she heard the two soliders battle cry.

"Fire!"

"Fiwe!"

And before Molly Weasley could blink, she was covered in green and orange vegetables.

To hell with patience and control.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! IDA BLACK!"

Ida and Sirius froze in mid fire and stared at the red headed woman in the middle of their battlefield. If there was one thing that could end the vegetable war, it was an enraged Molly Weasley.

"Crap..." Sirius muttered, before running past Molly in the speed of light, grabbing Ida and running to to hide.

"Lesson number one in survival, kid, never and I repeat never stay within the reach of Molly Weasley  
after you trashed the kitchen." Sirius murmured to his daughter as they ran up the stairs.

...

After a lot of explaining, apologizing and soap, Sirius, Ida and Molly found themselves in the living room in front of the fire. Ida, who sat on Molly's lap, still had the saucepan on her head, but that was beside the point.

"So Sirius, how's life as a dad? Not so easy, is it?" Molly said with a little smirk. Sirius chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"It's... surprisingly easy so far. Ida has been like an angel, you know besides from hitting me in the face with a green vetagable," Sirius said while giving Ida a playfully stern look,

"And I have been reading too her every night, so that hasn't been a problem either." He added proudly. Molly's eyebrows shot up, a little surprised by this.

"What have you been reading her? I haven't seen any childrens books in the house?" She asked while patting Ida's saucepan covered head.

"Some poems by a bloke named Edgar Allan Poe. We're curently working our way through 'Lenore'."  
Molly gasped and shot Sirius a hard look.'

"Edgar Allan Poe? Sirius, Poe is known for his morbid murder poems, I don't think that's the best-"

Relax, Molly." Sirius interupted much to Molly's irritation,

"Ida loves those poems, and she sleeps like a baby. Don't you?" He asked Ida, who nodded her head yes before going back to playing with a loose tread on her sweater.

"Well... as long as it doesen't give her nightmares I suppose it's okay..." Molly said hesitantly, pursing her lips.

"So, what are you two going to do about christmas?" She asked after a while of awkward silence. Sirius' face lit up.

"Well, I guess we are going to stay here, and I am thinking about having a tree and all. It has to be special, since it's the first christmas Ida has here." Sirius said thoughtfully. Molly nodded.

Ida peeked up from under her saucepan and looked curiously at her father.

"What's chwistmas?" She asked, Sirius gasped and stared at his daughter, barely beliving his ears.

"You don't know what christmas is?" He shouted shocked, Ida shook her head and ducked her head down, not wanting him to get mad at her. Sirius, seeing this, picked her up from Molly's lap and hugged her.

"Kid, you and me are going to have the best Christmas ever!" He said smiling, and after Molly's hard stare, he quickly added, "But now, let me explain what Christmas is..."

And so, Sirius sat back down with his daughter on his lap, and began telling stories about father christmas, presents, Christmas trees and mistletoes. Somewhere in Sirius' extatic explanation, Ida fell asleep, but with a smile on her face as she imagined this Christmas. It sounded like something she could enjoy.

... But she still didn't understand the concept of dragging a tree into the house and putting lights on it. But she figured that was just one of the things that didn't have an explanation.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Alright! Chapter number eight! I'm proud of myself. Okay, in this chapter Ida gets a friend! Go her! _

_I own nothing. Just Ida. Don't take her away from me!_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**A FRIEND**

Sirius took Ida too the park the very next day, wanting to get her out of the house. He had read in a parents book that children needed a lot of fresh air. Ida seemed to love the park, though, and he ejoyed wathcing her roll around in the white snow. He smiled to himself thinking being a dad was the best thing that ever could have happened to him.

Now that he was watching Ida, he couldn't help but smile wider. She looked so adorable with her little boots and her red mittens. On her head she had a oversized beanie and just a few of her bluish dark hair stuck out. Her usally pale cheeks were pink from the cold.

Now she was making snow angels. Sirius leaned back on the bench he was sitting on, and he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice someone sitting down next to him.

"Cold huh?" A feminine voice asked, starteling Sirius, he turned to see a woman, brunette with dark, brown eyes smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Yeah," He answered, "How the kid can keep herself warm is a mystery to me." He chuckled and the woman laughed.

"Yes it is, wich one is yours?" She asked looking at the children playing infront of them. Ida played mostly for herself though, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, Ida, the little one with the red mittens." Sirius pointed at his daughter, now proceding to build something of the white stuff, "And you?"

"She's adorable," The lady smiled warmly, "Emily, she's over there by the tree, blonde locks green jacket." Sirius looked in the direction the woman was pointing , and saw the little girl by the big oak tree.

"Cute... I'm Sirius, by the way." He extended his gloved hand. The woman smiled and shook it.

"Beth, just moved here a couple of weeks ago, actually."

Sirius nodded his head in understanding as he continnued to watch his daughter. The thing she had begun to make turned out to be some sort of animal, she was forming the ears (he thought) ontop of it's head, and Sirius thought it looked somewhat like amix between a frog and a horse.

"Really? Not many people move here." Sirius told her as he began to draw sircled in the thing layer of snow on the bench. Beth chuckled.

"No, but it seemed like a nice neighbour hood, and it's good for Emily to get to know some other kids. There weren't any where we lived before."

Sirius nodded again, he was just about to reply when-

"Daddy, daddy, look what I mawde!" He looked up to see Ida smiling up at him, tugging his jacket and pointing at the snow creature she had been working on. He looked closer at it, and to his surprise, it was a snow dog. Not unlike himself when he transformed into his animagus form.

Sirius eyebrows shot up as he examined the snow dog further, it was really a fine piece o artwork. Better than he could ever have done, he silently admitted to himself, not that he would ever say that out loud, of course...

"It's really good, Ida! I see an growing artist in you, kid." He smiled warmly and ruffled Ida's beanie covered head. She giggled.

"It's you, daddy!" She exclaimed proudly and Sirius beamed at her. Every night since she came he had transormed with her at night, and it seemed he had been awarded. Sirius grinned.

"Wow, it's beautiful, Ida." Beth said from his left, Ida looked curiously up at her, Sirius could see a little fright in her eyes. He patted her head.

"It's okay, Ida, Beth is our neighboor, she just moved here." He smiled resuringly at her. Ida seemed to think about this for a second before smiling at the new woman.

"Thank you." She beamed and Beth smiled warmly at her. Ida ran back to her 'snow padfoot' and bagan building something next to him. Beth turned to Sirius.

"She's quite a charmer." She said with a chuckle, Sirius grinned.

"Like father like daughter, right?" Sirius said with a smirk. Beth blushed crimson.

_'Hah! I still got it! Go Padfoot!'_

_..._

Ida continued on her snow version of Uncle Moony, she had decided to make him into a wolf right next to her other snow dog that represented her daddy. If she was to say so herself, she was quite proud of her work, and to make it even better it seemed like her father also liked it.

She glanced up at him, he was sitting on a park bench next to the nice lady who had also commented on her snow piece. They were talking and laughing, and sometimes the lady's face would go all red and her words would become all fuzzy. Ida smirked.

She had just finnished the snout of Uncle Moony when a dark haired boy came over and looked at her snow dog. She watched him from under her oversized beanie. The boy was wearing very nice winters clothes, she noted, and his eyes vere really blue. He was a bit taller than her, but he looked kind.

"Hi, my name is Blaise!" He grinned and extended his hand. Ida noticed that he had green mittens on them. She took his hand and shook it with her own mitten covered hand.

"I'm Ida." She said and gave him a small smile. The boy seemed kind enough, so she decided that she would trust him. For now atleast.

"Your snow dog is really cool! Can I help you?" He asked giving her wide puppy eyes. Ida giggled, he was fun.

"Thanks! yeah, suwe!" She smiled.

Soon the two kids was working hard on the sculpture of Moony, Ida was working on his legs and Blaise was working on the tail. Ida took this time to examine Blaise more carefully. He had olive skin and his black hair was long and hanging out of his green cap. He had black winter robes on and nice, shiny boots. Ida figured he had to be from one of those families who had alot of money.

But she didn't mind, though, Blaise was fun and he was kind. Not to mention he did a really good job on Moony's snow tail.

"Where's your parents?" He suddenly asked and Ida jumped. She looked up from her work and pointed to Sirius on the bench.

"Daddys there, talkwing to twat lady."

"My mum and dad are over there on that bench," He said and pointed to a couple on the other side of the park. Ida looked at them and noticed that they looked a little uncomfortable. She couldn't imagine why, maybe it was because it was cold out?

They were dressed in the same manner as Blaise, with expensive winter robes and shiny shoes. Ida also noticed that his dad had a wand tucked into his left boot.

Blaise suddenly kneeled down nex to her and with a very serious face he whispered,  
"Can you do magic?"

Ida looked at him and thought over his question. She did turn into a dog at night, so she supposed that could be considered magic, aslo, one time, she had turned her water into milk and she had turned her hair green. Now that she thought about it those things could only be magic.

"Yes, I suppose..." She whispered back, sh didn't know why they whispered, maybe Blaise's parents didn't like magic? She knew her daddy did, he used magic all the time.

"Cool! Maybe you'll go to Hogwarts as well!" Blaise exclaimed, Ida raised an curious eyebrow.

"What's Hogwawts?" She asked, Blaise's eyes widened and he dove into an explanation that made Ida's eyes grow wide and her mouth to hang open.

"Hogwarts is a school for people who can do magic, like you and me! There they learn you how to controll it. My dad told me that there are four houses in Hogwarts and that you get sorted into one of them when you go there. There are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I hope to be placed in Slytherin when I go there, all my family have been in Slytherin." He finnished proudly.

Ida blinked. Hogwarts. If there was such a fantastic place, she didn't care what house she was put in as long as she could go there. Noone had ever told her about thi school, but she wanted to go.

"When do you go there?" She asked excitedly, Blaise grinned at her.

"Not for a while, dad says you get a letter when you turn eleven and that's when you can go." He explained.

"Oh." Ida tried to hide her disappointment, but Blaise caught it,

"Don't worry, it's not such a long time! And besides, you can just train your magic on your own 'till then!"

"I guess." She smiled.

Just then Blaise's dad came over, he was much more scary up front and Ida felt a little small standing next to him. He looked down at Ida with a look she had often seen on Ashley's face, she didn't like it. Not at all.

"Blaise, come along we're going home." His father said. Ida shivered, his voice even sounded scary. Blaise's lip shot out in a pout.

"But dad! I wan't to talk more to my new friend!" He whined and Ida gave him a small smile, it felt nice to have him concider him as a friend. She had never had a friend before.

"Now!"

Blaise sendt Ida an apologetic look and walked over to his father's side, a pout stil evident on his face.

"Sorry Ida..." He said in sadly, she smiled at him.

"That's okay."

"I'll come play with you tomorrow, and we can talk more about Hogwarts!"

"Yeah!"

Ida felt someone behind her all of a sudden, when she looked up she saw her own daddy glaring at Blaise's. The two of them did not look happy at all. Ida shot Blaise a questioning look, he looked her just as confused.

"Black." Blaise's father hissed.

"Zabini." Her daddy growled.

"Come on, Blaise, let's go."

"But daddy!"

"_Now_!"

And with that Blaise's father dragged a very unwilling Blaise after him while all Ida could do was to watch. She looked up at her father again, this time he smiled at her and patted her head.

"Come on, kid, let's go inside and I'll dish up some hot chocolate, yeah?"

Ida took his hand and let him lead her away from the park. She shot one last glance over her shoulder and saw that Blaise and his parents were already gone. Then she noticed that her snow version of Uncle Moony still stood there, unfinnished. She smiled, that meant that Blaise had to come back, to finnish their work.

Right?

_YAY, Ida met Blaise! On a scale from one to ten how cute was that? Huh? Huh? _

_Ida: I think it was pretty cute. _

_Neko: I knew I could count on you, Ida!_

_Ida: ..._

_Neko: Wait a minute, what are you doing here? And why do you talk all grown up? _

_Ida: I don't know, It's not me who are writing this, it's you!_

_Neko: Oh, right..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine where Ida makes yet another friend and scares her father halfway to japan. ;)_

_I own nothing other than Ida. _

**CHAPTER NINE**_  
_

**SINCLAIR**

Ida would have been playing peacefully in the dusty basement of Grimmaulds Place 12, and she would have been humming cheerfully to herself while she was doing it. However, she was to buisy being chased by a snake the size of her arm.

Now, Ida wasn't one to be afraid of snakes, she usally got along quite well with them seeing she had never seen one up close, but this particular snake made it quite clear that he wished to bite her toes off.

Ida climbed ontop of the big table that stood in the corner of the room and pulled her legs up with her. She understood why the snake was so mad, by all means, she _had_ accidentally stepped on it's tail, but to her that was no reason at all to get that angry.

She peeked over the table top to see if the angry reptile was still there, and sure enough, she almost lost her nose. Now _she_ was beginning to get angry. She quite liked her nose!

"_Go away!_" She said rather loudly hoping the snake would find her threatening. The snake, to her surprise, froze in it's movements.

"_You can speak to me? How?_" Ida gasped, the snake spoke to her. No, she spoke to the snake and it answered. Speaking of answers, it would be rude not to give one.

"_I don't know, stop trying to bite my toes!_" She said with a hard tone, though she doubted the snake would find a three and a half year old girl intimidating.

"_No human has ever spoken to me in a manner I have understood before. And for the record I was going for your ankles."_

_"...I don't think I am fully human." _Ida replied, she had thought about it just the other day, the fact that she was speaking to a snake confirmed her theory.

_"Hmfh!" _The snake said. Ida raised an eyebrow, this snake was quite rude, but she guessed that was only to be expected.

_"Well, if you are quite done trying to bite my toe.. ankles, do you think I could come down?" _

_"Are you going to step on me again?" _

_"No, I promise." _

The snake moved away so she could come down, she placed her feet carefully on the ground so that she wouldn't step on the snakes long body and sat herself on the floor facing it.

_"Do you have a name, Mr. Snake?" _She asked, adding Mr. to be polite, she fugired if she was going to talk to a snake, she might as well be on it's good side.

_"No. Do you, little one?" _

_"My name is Ida, do you want a name?" _

_"A name would not be necessary, seing you are the only human who talk to me." _

_"A name would too be necessary! What if I was to introduce you to someone, and you didn't have a name?" _Ida remarked pointedly, the snake stared at her and stuck out it's tounge.

_"Allright then, you may name me." _The snake said followed by a sound Ida could only make out as a sigh. Ida thought about it for a minute.

_"Are you a boy or a girl?" _

_"I am male." _

With this information, Ida looked at the snake's body. He was really magnificent, she admitted. His skin was black as the night and shone in the dimmed light in the basement. Ida figured he had to be some sort of cobra snake, seeing he had a hood on his neck.

_"What about Roger?" _

The snake shook his head no. Ida pursed her lips, Roger did not fit him, she agreed. He was way to handsome for that name. It had to be something special, something that fitted him...

_"Sinclair." _She finally said with a smile, she though it fitted him perfectly, apperantly he thought so too, since he hissed aprovingly.

_"Sinclaiiir... I like it, it's a strong name and I shall wear it proudly." _

_"I am glad you like it!" _She gave him a grin worthy of her father, speaking of wich, she should probably tell him about her newfound friend. Or atleast she thought of Sinclair as her friend, even thought he had tried to bite her ankles...

_"Do you want to meet daddy?" _

Sinclair seemed to think about this before he nodded his head and slithered up her arm. Ida giggled, it tickled.

Once Sinclair was securly wrapped around her arm, she proceded up the stairs, excited to let her father meet her new friend.

...

Sirius Black was sitting in the kitchen peacefully enjoying a game of chess with Remus Lupin, who just so happened to come by half an hour ago. He gritted his teeth and moved his queen, Remus was clearly winning and the flee infested wolf had the guts to look smug about it!

Just as he was about to give him a coment that woud wipe the smirk of his face, Ida came in the door and gave the two old friends the shock of their lives.

Ida came though the kitchen doors with a huge smile on her face, ruffled hair and a bloody cobra around her arm. Sirius jumped from his chair making it fly backwards and ran too his daughter, Remus hot on his heels.

"Ida! That snake is poisonus, put it down!" Remus said worried, but Ida just smiled at him and stroke the snaked back.

"His name is Sinclair! I fownd him downstaiws and he's real nice!" She said proudly giving them a toothy grin. Sirius grabbed her arm, his face full of worry.

"You don't understand, cub, it is a very dangerous creature and it will probably bite you if you don't let it go!" He said with a worried frown.

_"I won't bite you, Ida, I said so earlier." _Sinclair hissed at her, she nodded seriously, turning to look at him.

_"I know, Sinclair."_ She reassured him, petting his back.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other in amazement. Here Ida was, the three and a half yea old daughter of Sirius, speaking pure parseltongue with the snake, and sweet merlin she had befriended it too.

"Only you, Ida, only you." Sirius said with a small smile as he ruffled her hair. Remus chuckled.

"So his name is Sinclair, huh? What's he saying?" Remus asked amused and Ida grinned at him with a certain twinkle in her eye.

"He said that you two awe stupid that thought he would bite me!" She giggled and Sirius and Remus laughed too, though if it was from the fact that the snake had a attitude or that Ida had managed to befriend him, they were not sure.

"Though he _did_ twy to bite my ankles fiwst." Ida muttered under her breath.

...

From that day on Ida rarely went anywhere without Sinclair the snake wrapped around her arm. They ate together, read together, hell, he even slept on the end of her bed to make sure noone hurt her. Ida had found herself a permanent bodyguard.

Sirius had to laugh when Ida would sneak him pieces of broccoli when she thought he wasn't looking. Well, atleast the green vegetable made some purpose, instead of being used as ammunation.

Remus, with his blasted reaserch, had told them that the reason the could talk to snakes, was that she was part Aswang and that due to the Aswang rase's animal transformation, Ida could expect to be able to talk to other animals too. Ida didn't seem to mind much, but Sirius thought it was awesome.

As time went by, Ida had begun to question Sirius more and more about Hogwarts, and Sirius would tell her stories about his own years at school, like him and the Marauders, their pranks, detentions and such. It soon became her bedtime stories and Ida would fall asleep, transform and dream about the day she would go to Hogwarts.

Boy was the teachers in for a treat!

_Yeah, short chapter, but I just had to give Ida another friend. We will be seing more of Blaise in future chapters, by the way, so I will not forget about him. What did you think of Sinclair? Was he not awesome?_

_Sinclair: Of course I was, I'm Sinclair the snake!_

_Neko: Shut up._

_Sinclair: Hmfh!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Weeeeeeeee! I like energy drinks, do you like energy drinks? I LOVE energy drinks! WeEeEeE! _

_Ahem... I'm sorry, I didn't sleep tonight and I have had my fair deal of sugar and caffeine._

_On that note, I hope you like this chapter, Your reviews are awesome. Thank you and keep em' coming, they are like caffeine to me. _

**CHAPTER TEN**

**ARROGANCE**

_"It's cold!"_

_"It's not, shut up!" _

_"But I'm freezing to death here!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"If I die, I'm going to haunt you in your sleep you ignorant little girl!" _

_"SHUT UP!"_

Sirius watched in amusement as his daughter was hissing rapidly down her jacket. He smirked. Only his daughter could befriend an arogant snake and carry him around in her jacket. They were currently in the park again, Ida was sitting infront of her sculptures, wich surprisingly enough had not been touched, neither by people or weather.

He knew why she wasn't working on them though. She was waiting for her friend, that Zabini boy. He didn't mind that she was friends with the little bugger, oh no, he might have a slightly bad past experience with the boys parents, but if Ida thought the boy was okay, than damned it, he was okay.

Ida continued to hiss at Sinclair the insuffable snake as Sirius took another sip of coffee, and thats when he noticed that her hissing had begun to attract people's attention. It probably wasn't the best idea to have a little girl hissing angrily at a cobra tucked under her jacket in a park filled with muggles.

"Sweetie, you have to keep it down, these people aren't used to children talking to animals." Sirius said softly, Ida looked up from her jacket and pursed her lips.

"Sowwy daddy." She said with a small grin and began forming small things in the snow. Sirius smiled widely. One of the best things with being a father was to hear her say the word 'daddy', it practically made his heart swell with pride.

_"I don't think your friend is going to show, why don't we just go back inside where it's warm?" _Sinclair recuested, Ida however, did not say a word.

_"Ignoring me now are we? Hmfh!" _Ida still did not say anything, she would not go against her daddy's wishes, and sh understood that the _muggles_ did not want to see a little girl talking to a snake. If she didn't know about magic, she would have thought it was odd too.

_"Ida?"_

Nope, she refused to answer.

_"Iiiida?" _

Still nothing.

_"IDA!" _

_"What?"_ She whispered, finally giving in. Sinclair gave her what could only be recognized as a smug look.

_"Hah, you talked, you loose!"_

_"I can't talk to you, Sinclair! The muggled might see me!" _

_"Muggles? What are those? Can I eat them?" _

_"No, you can't, you dummy! Muggles are non magical people, they don't know people can talk to snakes." _She said as quietly as she could, glancing up at her daddy. He didn't seem to have noticed her talking.

_"So that means I can eat them. Good... Oh, look, your friend did show up after all, how fantastically convinent for little, poor, freezing me..."_

_"I'm not going to give you another piece of bacon if you don't shut up!" _

Now that shut him up pretty quickly, and to Ida's delight he had been right about Blaise, he was now making his way towards her. Ida jumped on her feet and waved at him with a grin, he returned it with a toothy grin of his own.

"Hiya Ida!" He greeted her and to her surprise he gave her a hug. Ida smiled.

"Hi Blaise."

_"Tell him hi from me to, Ida! Tell him I will suffocate him for dragging us out here in the cold and-" _He didn't get to say anything else for Ida had punched him through her jacket. Blaise looked at her confused.

"Why is your tummy hissing?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head. Ida laughed.

"It's not my tummy!" She kneeled down and gestured for him to follow. She glanced around to make sure noone was looking, people would not like her having an poisonus cobra with her in a park packed with children after all, and slowly zipped down her jacket.

_"What are you doing? Are you crazy? It's freezing!" _Sinclair complained loudly and dove further down her jacket away from the cold air. Blaise's eyes widened to the sice of dinner plates.

"I- It's a snake!" He whispered loudly, trying to get another peek down her jacket. Ida giggled and looked down at Sinclair.

"His name is Sinclair, I found him in the basement and he was twying to bite my ankles! Now he's my fwiend." She explained before turning to the cobra.

_"Sinclair, Blaise would like to meet you, would you come out and say hi, please?" _She asked, and if possible, Blaise's eyes widened even more and he allmost fell backwards. Ida looked at him, slightly confused.

"Y- your a - a Parselmouth!" He whisper shouted and Ida grinned proudly at him.

"Yes, _Come on, Sinclair, it's not that bad!_" She turned back to her snake who openly and loudly refused to come up.

_"No! It's too cold, I'm going to report you for animal abuse! I'm going to steal all your precious carrots!" _

_"Well, if you don't come out, I'll just have to bann you from ever eating bacon again, and I'll never read another book for you!" _Ida insisted harshly.

To Blaise's surprise Sinclair's head suddenly appeared out of Ida's jacket and she smirked at him, nowing she had won the argument. Fair or otherwise...

_"Hello human. I'm Sinclair the fantastic Cobra. I hope for your sake you are as important as Ida says you are, or else you will be tasting my poision." _He hissed at him and his tounge went rapidly in and out of his mouth. Ida rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Dwamaqueen."

"What? What did he say?" Blaise asked both excited and a little bit scared at the same time, he did not like the look the black cobra was sending him.

"Oh, don't wowwy about him, he's just angwy 'cause it's cold and he don't have a wintew coat." Ida said making a face behind Sinclairs back. Blaise began to laugh at her face and when Sinclair turned to see what it was the human boy found so funny, Blaise made his own face while his back was turned causing the two children to roll around in the snow with laughter.

Sinclair, who had decided that the two children weren't longer worthy of his presence, retorted back to the warmth that was Ida's jacket and she zipped it up, begining to feel a little cold herself, as they were lying in the snow.

"So, what you wanna do?" She asked once their laughter had died down.

"I dunno, we could talk about stuff?" Blaise suggested. Ida raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Hm... What house do you wanna be in when you go to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"I don't know. It wouldn't weally mattew to me, as long as I go thewe." She answered with a happy sigh, thinking of Hogwarts made her excited!

"I hope I get sorted into Slytherin. Dad says that's the best house." He said using his arms to raise himself a little from the ground, then he looked at her funny. Ida, finding this a little uncomfortable, shot him a confused look.

"What?"

"Why are you allways saying 'w' astead of 'r'?" He asked curious. Ida bit her lip, that was something she hadn't thought of. Whenever she did try to say the letter R her mouth went all weird.

"I don't think I can say the lettew 'w'." She said sadly. Blaise's face lit up and he grinned at her.

"I'll teach you!"

"Weally?"

"Yeah, it's easy piecy! Just roll you tongue like this, rrrrrrrr." He demonstrated by showing his tongue. Ida tried, but all that came out was an odd noise that sounded more like 'whwhwhw'. Blaise gave her an encouraging smile.

"Almost! Try again, rrrrrr."

"Whwhwhrrrrrr, hey, I think I got it! Whrrrrr!" Ida's face broke into a huge grin and she turned to beam at Blaise.

"Yeah, one more time! RRRRRR!" He made the noice real loud and Ida laughed.

"WRRRRRR!" She she made it even louder and he laughed with her.

"RRRRRR!"

"RRRRRR!"

"YEAH, you got it!" Blaise shouted happy and Ida hugged him tightly before they both collapsed into another fit of laughter.

"Rrrrr!"

"Rrrrr!"

They were both in tears from the laughter and when they finally calmed down they grinned at eachother.

"Now say Ricky Rooster Rolled aRound on Repeat." Blaise comanded, and Ida was happy to try.

"Wi... RRicky Rooster Rolled aRRound on Repeat!" Ida jumped up and waved her arms happily, "I got it!"

"Wicked!" Blaise shouted and jumped up after her, she grabbed his hand and ran to her daddy who sat on the park bench. When the got there she tugged his robes excitedly.

"Daddy, daddy look what I can do! RRRRRRRRR!" She jumped up and down of glee.

Sirius who had watched the commotion from a distance, not really knowing what the kids where doing, beamed down at her and grinned widely. His daughter's problem with the letter R was something he had noticed from the moment she first had begun talking, but he hadn't said anything about it in fear of hurting her feelings. Now, however, he lifted her up and spun her around and she screamed of joy.

"That's amazing, sweetie! I'm so proud of you!" He exclaimed happy and put her back on the ground. She laughed and turned to Blaise, who Sirius noted, looked a little sad. He tried to cover it up, but Sirius could see right trough his attempts. He smiled at him.

"And this handsome young man was the one who learned it to you, am I right?" He asked wihth a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Ida nodded her head up and down so fast he was afraid the poor kid would get a headache.

"Mhm, he's great!" Ida said and grinned at Blaise.

"Well, that calls for a thanks, don't you think?"

With that, he picked Blaise right off the ground and spund him around over his head like he had done to Ida. The boy laughed out loud with glee and Sirius grinned.

When he put him down, he stumbled a little before grinning a toothy grin and exclaiming,

"Wicked!"

Zabini or not, the boy was still just a kid, and Sirius knew all to well how it was to have parents who didn't pay enough attention to him. He ruffled Blaise's hair and he smiled up at him.

"I would appreciate it if you did not touch my son, Black." A cold male voice said. Sirius looked up and looked right into the eyes of Mr. Zabini himself.

Damn.

"Aw, come on, Zabini, I was just giving the kid some fun." Sirius said just as cold. Mr. Zabini snorted.

"If Blaise needs _fun_ he'll get it away from the likes of you." He said eying him and Ida distastefully. Blaise and Ida looked from one dad to the other, not knowing what to do. Ida swallowed and grabbed Blaise's mitten covered hand. Mr. Zabini sure knew how to be scary, she didn't know how Blaise could live with him. Well, he _was_ his father, she reasoned.

"Why you-" Sirius began angry, but was cut off, something Ida found quite rude.

"Come along now, Blaise, let's not stay in these... _peoples_ presence any longer." His father said sharply, grabbing Blaise by his arm. Blaise squeezed Ida's hand.

"But Daddy, I want to play with Ida!" Blaise protested, but his father ignored him and dragged him away, tipping Ida over in the process. She landed face down in the soft snow. Sirius rushed to help her up.

"Don't worry, Ida, he'll come around, okay?" He said softly, seing the small pout on Ida's face. Her lip stuck out and she was close to tears. How could Blaise's father be so mean when his son was so nice? She didn't know, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. But the look he had given her, it was a look of pure disgust, something inly Ashley would do.

Sirius lifted his daughter up and held her closely, beginning to walk home.

...

_"Why that ignorant, big headed, abusive... Ida cover your ears!" _Sinclair commanded and Ida did as she was told. She did not want to hear the words comming out of his mouth at the moment. She was sure the words would be wery rude.

After she and her dad had gotten home, he had placed her in a chair explaining in a very serious tone why some wizarding families acted the way they did. She had found it odd, if not even ridiculous. He had told her that some families thought that just because they had money and that they were pureblood (whatever that meant) they thought that they could treat others rudely.

While Ida admitted she was upset, she did not want to show it in front of her daddy, or Sinclair for that matter. Se was a big girl now, and big girls didn't cry. Sinclair carfully nudged her arm to indicate that he was done saying the rude words. Ida took her hands away from her ears and bit her lip.

_"Do you think Blaise will ever come to the park again?" _Ida asked worried, Sinclair did his sighing noise again.

_"I don't know, Ida, but from the looks of his father," _He practically spat the word, _"I don't think so. I'm sorry, Ida." _

Ida gave him a small brave smile and stroke his scale covered back.

_"It's okay, I will see him at Hogwarts anyway. He said so himself. I'll just have to wait a few years, that's all." _

_"You are a very brave, little human, don't you forget that." _Sinclair said snuggling up against her hand. She sighed and smiled at him.

Truth be told, Ida didn't feel very brave, Mr. Zabini had really scared her today. And she was worried this was the last time she would ever see Blaise. He was her first friend, after all.

Now all she could do was to wait 'till she could start Hogwarts to see him again, that gave her a little hope, if nothing else.

With that on her mind, she crawled up in bed and closed her eyes. She was almsot four now, it would't be so long.

And then sleep took over, with dreams of arrogant snakes and rude wizards.

_I love it when you guys tell me you like my story. I really really truly love it. :)_

_Review and such. : )_


	11. Chapter 11

_So this is a Christmas chapter. And I am well aware that I am posting a chapter about Christmas in July... don't judge me. _

_I own nothing but Ida. _

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**CHRISTMAS**

Ida groaned. She was tired and no one could blame her for that, she had layed up half the night wondering what had happend to Blaise. She hadn't seen him in a week. Sinclair was right, Blaise didn't come to the park after the encounter with his father. This made Ida very upset, he was after all her first real friend.

But that aside, she was dead tired, and she had the snake to prove why. The only problem was that the big black dog who was currently jumping on her bed and barking didn't speak Parseltongue.

Her dad transformed back into his human form, but didn't stop juping on her bed, if anything, the jumping increased.

"Ida! Ida! Ida! It's christmas!"

Now _that _got her attention. Faster than you could say 'hopscotch' Ida snapped her eyes open and jumped out of bed. Christmas? Christmas? For real? Oh boy! Ida stared at her daddy in shock and he gave her a grin. She noticed that he had a Christmas bow on his head. It looked rather odd, and Ida had to stifle a giggle.

"So, kid, ready for your presents?" Her dad asked excitedly, Ida's eyes widened. She had listened closely to his description of that, and boy did she want to see these presents! She looked on the end of her bed, and surely enough, there layed a pile of multicolored presents. Just for her! Ida did something very uncharacteristic of her. She sqeuealed in delight.

Sinclair, however, was not amused.

_"What is it you two are shouting about now? Can't you let a poor snake get his beauty sleep?" _He hissed and atempted to crawl under her covers, Ida however caught him and dragged him out.

_"Sinclair! It's Christmas! For really real!" _She shouted in Parseltongue, something Sirius found rather disturbing, seeing he only heard loud hisses. He didn't say anything, he was far more exited about the fact that it was Christmas. It was positivily his favorite hollyday!

"Come on, Ida! Let's open some presents!" He grinned and dragged the girl up on his lap. Ida laughed and clutched onto Sinclair so that he wouldn't slither off. Ida reached for the first present she could reach. It was wrapped in a red paper with a green bow. She stared at it.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?" He asked swinging her from side to side, Ida giggled and removed the card. She gave it to Sirius so he could read it out loud.

"Ah, this one is from Molly Weasley!" He said, and he instantly knew what it was, though he did not say anything to Ida, who had not yet experienced a christmas with the red headed mother of five.

She ripped off the paper excitedly and in her hands was a purple nitted sweater. She smiled widely. On closer examination, she noticed that there was a snake print on it that looked very much like Sinclair. She laughed and showed it to her dad, who snickered.

_"She got my nose wrong." _The snake himself commented from his lap, Ida snorted at him, he was such a diva sometimes. She reached for the next present, this one wrapped in gold paper, she gave the card to her daddy.

"Dear Ida, Merry Christmas, Uncle Moony."

Ida smiled and unwrapped the present, inside was a huge collection of chocolate and a childrens book featuring different dogs. Ida's grin was almost as wide as Sirius' and thay were both thinking same thing. How typical Remus.

Ida put the chocolate and book next to the sweater on the bed and reached for the next.

This one was from the Weasley children and contained different toys, like a small golden snich, a mini version of the night buss and such. Ida made sure to thank all off them when she got the chance.

The next present was a huge one wrapped in brown paper with a bow that looked suspiciously very much like the one her daddy was wearing on his head.

"Hey, that one is from me, kid!" He announced proudly. The present was really big, though, probably taller than her if you compared. She ripped of the paper and found... A broom! Ida stared wide eyed at the broom and Sirius patted her shoulder.

" A BROOM!" She shouted and jumped up and down of joy on her daddy's lap, he laughed.

"It's a toy broomstick, doesen't go over two feet off the ground, but still! When you get older I'm going to buy you a decent broomstick, sweetie, that is... If you root for the Falcons, that is." He said playfully and ruffled her hair. She continued to stare at him, her toy broom in her grasp.

"A broom!" She said again, like she couldn't believe it. Sirius grinned and nodded.

"Can I try it, daddy? Please?" She begged, Sirius chuckled, oh how much she reminded him of himself when he got his first broom.

"Yeah, but don't you want to open the rest of your presents first?" He asked and she seemed to snap out of her broomstick tance. She nodded and reached for the first present within reach.

It was a green one with silver bonds. Sirius raised an eyebrow, how had he not seen this present? It was all Slytherin colors who would... ah.

"Dear Ida, Merry Merry Christmas! Love, Blaise." He read out loud.

Ida bit her lip, she felt a little guilty because she hadn't gotten him anything. She looked at the present, this atleast meant that they were still friends. With a determined look on her face she began to remove the paper carefully, not wanting to hurt anything her friend had sent her.

Once she had gotten the present out of it's paper, all she could do was to stare. He had gotten her shiny, new boots. Really shiny, and they looked really expencive too. Ida bit her lip and felt the guilt in her tummy again.

Sirius looked at his daughters new boots. Dragon skin if he was not mistaken.

"Well I'll be damned..." He said in a whisper. Never in his life had he expected something from the Zabini's in his house. And yet here were a pair of new dragon skin boots in Ida's size. A small smirk began to form on his lips, Ida must have made quite an impression, then.

"They are really awesome, Ida. It's dragons skin." Sirius informed her. Ida smiled, Blaise was a really good friend and she secretly wondered how much of a fight he must have put up to get his parents to send the boots.

"Can I try them on?" Ida asked, looking up at her father who smiled at her and nodded.

"Here, I'll help you."

...

The rest of the day, Sirius had his hands full with his daughter who as she zoomed around on her new broom in her new boots, and he had to admit, Ida was a natural on a broom. She reminded him of a letter Lily had... no, it was Christmas, he was not going to be depressed on Christmas.

He watched as Ida barely avoided crashing into the table, her blue-ish black hair waving behind her. She looked like mini version of himself when he had been on the quidditch team in school, _but_, he smirked to himself, he had not been dressed in a footsie pajamas nor had he had a new pair of boots on those footsies. And how she had managed to convince Sinclair to ride along with her, was a mystery to him.

Later that evening Remus Lupin came over after having a small argument with Sirius about not bein alone on christmas. There were absolutly no way one of his best friend would be alone on the best hollyday in the world. Nope. No. Not a chance.

So that was why Moony was currently running after Ida like a madman trying to catch her and get her off that 'dangerous cleaning supply.' Sirius snickered to himself, Remus couldn't make Ida get off that broom even if he stunned her, he was sure off it. In all reality, though, the sight infront of him was a hilarious sight. A laughing Ida, an offended and scared Sinclair and a terrified werewolf running around the living room. Sirius shook his head with a grin. This was deffenetly his best christmas ever.

While her daddy was laughing for himself, Ida was having the time of her life. With her tiny hands wrapped tightly around her brand new broom she zoomed around like there was no tomorrow, promptly ignoring Uncle Moony's shouts of broken bones and danger. Uncle Moony didn't like flying so much, she figured, since he was chasing after her and trying to get her down. Ida grinned, he wasn't the only one she ignored.

_"You crazy girl! Let me down! Let me down! I'm a snake for crying out loud! AH! PUT ME DOWN!" _

But Ida didn't even look at her hissing friend as she took a quick turn in the corner of the room by the book cases. This christmas thing was the best!

_"... DO you see wings on my back? NO! I am meant for slithering, not flying! Are you even listiening to me? IDA! Put me doown!" _

Ida stopped the broom and jumped off, much to Sinclair and Uncle Moony's relief, it seemed. Uncle Moony threw himself in the nearest chair and Sinclair crawled ontop of his lap. At least he knew Remus wouldn't take him on death trips.

Ida went towards the kitchen to get herself a carrot, still clutching onto her broom, but before she could get there, however, she was stopped by her daddy.

"Remus, look! Mistletoe! You know what that means!" He said while giving his daughter an evil grin. Ida, who knew well what this meant, tried to run, but her daddy's hands held her in place.

"No, no, no!" She screamed, her daddy and Uncle Moony laughed, traitor!

Soon she had been given big, wet sloppy kisses on each cheek. Ida made a disgusted face as she dried her face. "Eeeew."

_"Payback is a bi... Payback! That's what you get for dragging me along on your deadly mop!" _Sinclair said smugly, sticking his tounge out. Ida glared at him.

_"Shut up or I'm taking off flying again!" _She hissed back at him, Sinclair went to hide under a chair. _"Coward."_ Ida muttered.

For the rest of the evening, Ida made sure not to go to the kitchen again, and avoided the rest of the doors in the house just to be sure.

When she went to bed that night, she fell asleep with a content smile on her face.

Christmas was really the favorite day of the year.

_Wooo! Chirstmas in July! Yeah! _

_Sinclair: You are crazy. _

_Neko: Am not, I just wanted to upload a happy chapter. _

_Sinclair: Almost all your chapters are happy chapters..._

_Neko: Yeah, well... Happiness rules, you party pooper. _

_Sinclair: Atleast I don't talk to nonexcistent snakes._

_Neko: Why you little..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, a few things. First, there is a pretty big time jump here, but it was necessary. Second, IDA IS BEGINNING AT HOGWARTS! My, my my baby is growing. *wipes tear from eyes* _**  
**

_I don't own anything, but I wish I did. Oh the possibilities..._

**CHAPTER ****TWELVE**

**TRAIN**

**Seven years later**.

"Daddy! I'm going to be late!" Ida shouted as she ran down the stairs, "I can't find Sinclair-" Sirius Black stepped up in front of her with the reptile in question wrapped around his arms. "... Anywhere." She grinned at her father and let Sinclar crawl up her arm and settle around her neck. "Thanks, daddy."

"Don't mention it, I can't let my favorite daughter be late for her first day at Hogwarts, now can I?" He grinned. Ida smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm you _only _daughter, you old man."

"Oh, that's right, you don't know about Emma!" Sirius said with a gasp, Ida's grin dropped from her face and her eyes widened.

"Who?"

"Emma, she was a good daughter, but you know, then she started calling me old and I resented that, so, I had to get rid of her." Sirius said camly, like it was the most normal thing in the world, Ida gasped, fully into the story.

"What did you do?" She asked in a whisper, Sirius grinned at her with a well known twinkle in his eye, had Ida not been so into the story, she would have taken it as a warning and escaped, however, she was to curious to notice.

"I... kissed her to death!" Sirius shouted and attacked his daughter with a barking laugh. She screamed as her father placed several big, wet kisses on her cheeks.

"Daddyyy! Eeew!" Ida screamed and tried to wiggle away.

"That'll teach you not to make fun of my age, you little demon!"

That had become a nickname over the years, as Ida had developed a thirst for blood at the age of six. She didn't take offence to the name, as her daddy only joked around and to be quite honest, she rather liked it. She was daddy's little demon.

When she had begun to drink blood, she had attacked a cat in the back yard. She had been devastated at first and refused to even go near any animal that wasn't Sinclair, but after a while her thirst grew stronger, to the point where it almost consumed her, and Remus, the reasercher that he was, had brought her bloodbags from St. Mungos.

Now, Ida didn't only drink blood, no, she still ate normal food, like carrots, those were her favorite, and her favorite cereal was still Aple Jacks, nothing could change that, not even her father's yucky kisses.

She had also learnt how to control her transformations, and she and her daddy used to take strolls to the park in their animal forms, it was rather fun. Speaking of parks, Ida hadn't seen Blaise since the day his father dragged him away, and thinking of him made her a little sad. He was after all her first friend.

Har daddy had told her that his father and her father didn't go well together, and that they had had quite the fight back in the day, Blaise's father had made a rude remark about him as a gryffindor, and her daddy with his quick temper had exploded. Not that she minded, of course, she didn't like Mr. Zabini at all, and she felt bad for Blaise who had to live with such a man.

But now, _now_ she was going to Hogwarts! And she would see Blaise again! She and her daddy had gone to Diagon Alley just a week ago to buy school supplies, and she had everything she needed. Her wand, a ebony dragon hearts string core, was her favorite possession and she couldn't wait to learn how to use it properly.

"... Earth to Ida, you there, kid?"

Her daddy's words snapped her out of her train of thought and she looked at him with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said that we are going to be late for the train if you don't come now!" Sirius said with a smile, Ida grabbed her trunk and together they flooed away to the train that would take his daughter away for her first year at Hogwarts.

...

Sirius watched over the heads of all the people on the platform. It had been quite a chalenge to get Ida to run into the brick wall, but once he had explained it to her, she had finally given it a try, and would you look at that- it worked.

Sirius felt a little down now that he wasn't going to see his daughter 'till christmas, but he understood. His little demon was growing up. Had he not been so proud of his manlyhood, he would have cried. The little raven haired eleven year old stood infront of the Hogwarts Express clinging on to her trunk with her snake around her shoulders.

Sirius had warned her not to talk to Sinclair infront of people, as Parseltongue usally was frowned upon by most of the wizarding population, but he could see her lips moving slightly, as she whispered something to her sneaky friend.

He shook his head and smiled, of course she wouldn't listen to him compleatly, she was his daughter after all! Sirius snickered to himself as he embraced his little girl in a tight hug.

Ida hugged her father, but a worried frown was on her face. What if she didn't make any friends at Hogwarts? What if she sucked at magic? What if she was sorted into Slytherin? Ida bit her lip and Sirius kneeled down infront of her.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" He asked, stroking her bluish black hair, she looked at him with worried eyes.

"What if I get sorted into Slytherin?"

Crap, that was something he hadn't thought of. Sirius gave her a big smile, now that he saw the possibility, his daughter being sorted into Slytherin didn't bother him at all. He would be dead proud of any house she got into.

"Hey, don't worry! If you get sorted into Slytherin, they will have gained a fine little prankster! I won't get mad if you end up being a Slytherin, if I have raised you right, it will be the Slytherin house who should be worried!" He grinned at her as the worried expression fell from her face. She hugged her daddy one more time before stapping towards the train.

"Study hard, but not to hard, no detentions, don't get into troub... oh, screw it, give them hell, kid!" Sirius shouted after her, Ida grinned, same old daddy.

And she wouldn't want him any other way.

...

Once aboard on the train, Ida dragged her trunk with her as she looked for a empty compartment, when she found one in the middle of the train, she put her trunk down by the window and plopped into the seat.

Ida let out a sigh, she was finally on her way to Hogwarts and her heart felt like it would burst from excitement. Sinclair stretched out on the seat and looked up at her.

_"Excited, are we?" _He asked with something that could have been called a smile on his scaley face. Ida smiled back at him.

_"Yeah! And don't deny it, I know you are too, I can see it from the way your tail is shaking." _Ida stated, and Sinclair looked at his tail in surprise, then turned back to Ida.

_"I'm a snake, I don't get excited about anything!" _He defended and Ida giggled.

_"No, of course not, Mr. I-caught-A-bird-and-I'm-going-to-eat-it-infront-of-you!" _Ida gave her friend a smug look, he hissed and stuck his tounge out at her.

_"What's so special about catching a bird?" _

Ida and Sinclair's heads snapped to the compartment door at the same time, only to see a thin, raven haired boy with glasses staring at them. Ida's ocean blue eyes stared at the boy, he had understood them. He had bloody understood them. Now, this was unexpected.

"I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter." He extended his hand and Ida took hit hesitantly. If this boy could speak to snakes too, did that mean he was like her? In that case it would be wisest to make friends with him.

"Ida, Ida Black."

"You mind if I sit here?" He asked, Ida shook her head and gestured for him to sit down on the seats oposite of them. Once he had sat down, Ida got one good look at the boy, he was very skinny and his black hair was in a complete mess. The two things that stood out on him was his shockingly green eyes and the lightning bolt scar on his forhead.

"So, what house would you like to be in?" He asked suddenly and Ida's eyes snapped back to his eyes. She liked looking people in the eyes when she talked to them, that way she read the person.

"I don't know, I imagine any house would be good. I'm a little hesitant about Slytherin, though, but daddy says he would be proud either way. What about you?"

"I don't know either, I'm new to all this wizarding stuff really." He gave her a small smile and Ida nodded, the first time she had been introduced to Hogwarts, was when she was in the park with Blaise...

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone with the name Blaise Zabini, would you?" She asked Harry, her face lit up with hope. Harry shook his head with a sad smile,

"I don't know anyone from the wizarding world, I was raised by muggles." Ida tried to hide the dissapointment on her face, but Harry caught it. He smiled at her, an Idea popping into his head.

"Hey, hey, we can go looking for him together! If he is starting Hogwarts, he has to be somewhere on the train, yeah?"

Ida looked up and a small grin fromed on her face. She jumped up on her seat, taking Harry's hand and grabbing Sinclair, ignoring his complaint.

"You're right! Let's go find him!"

It was truly a sight to behold, two first years, running hand in hand looking in every compartment, one with a black snake around her tiny shoulders and one with a scar on his forehead. And the two kid's seemed to be hissing to the snake once in a while to. It looked plain odd.

_"Maybe the boy isn't here? If that's the case, may we please stop running around like wild baboons? I'm getting a little sick and-" _

_"SHUT UP!" _The two eleven year olds shouted at the snake on the same time, they looked at eachother and laughed.

"He's kind of a dramaqueen, that snake of yours." Harry comented and Ida giggled.

"I've been telling him that for years, and his name is Sinclair, by the way." Ida said as she opened another compartment door.

"I'm looking for a Blaise Zabini, seen him?" She asked the people in the compartment, they all shook their heads, Ida sighed and closed the door. She turned to her new friend.

"Nothing here, you?"

"No, lets continue."

Fifteen doors later Harry and Ida fought the urge to give up, how could the train possibly be so long? Ida ignored the complaining from Sinclair as she opened yet another door.

"Blaise! Anybody seen a Blaise Zabini?" She breathed and scanned the people. Suddenly a tall boy stood up.

"Ida?" He asked and looked at her with hopefull eyes. On her nod, he flung herself at her anf enveloped her in a rib crushing hug. Ida's tears was threatening to run over as she hugged him back. How she had missed her best friend.

As Blaise released her from his hug, she looked at him. He still had the same dark hair as she remembered, and his eyes were still the same baby blue color. He was so tall, though, much taller than Ida, and sure, he had gotten stronger over the years, but he was still the same Blaise she remembered, with his expencive clothing and charming grin.

As Ida did her examination of him, Blaise let his eyes scan Ida. He was happier than he had been in forever, Ida had been his first real friend and he still remembered her oversized, green beanie and how odd it had looked on her head, of course he would never say anything about it.

Her blueis black hair had grown longer, but it was still pretty short in the back and stood out in every way immginable, her eyes were still as shocking as he remembered them to be and they had that twinkle in them that he had liked so much.

And to top it all, she had her snake with her. He still was as magnificent as he remembered. He smiled at the reptile.

"Hi, Sinclair, good to see you again." He didn't pet him though, he was still a little scared off the black snake. Hey, to his defence, he did have pretty long and sharp teeth!

_"Why hello, human. Once again you have caused me torture just by trying to find you. However it's good to see you to." _Sinclair said, locking his yellow eyes with the boy's baby blue ones.

Ida pulled Harry forward, he had been standing observing the old friends rather akwardly.

"Blaise, this is Harry Potter, Harry, this is Blaise Zabini." She introdused them and Blaise's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Harry, but out of respect, he didn't say anything about it.

"Hi, Harry."

"Pleasure, Blaise."

Ida looked from Harry to Blaise and then to Harry again.

"Would you mind sitting with us in our compartment, Blaise?" She asked hopefully, he gave her a toothy grin.

"Why, of course. After all we have _alot_ of catching up to do. After all, I havent seen you in seven yeaRRRRs."

"Yeah, and you still haven't answered my question about the birds!" Harry Potter accused, and Ida could only grin.

_Yay, Blaise is back! Now, I know that seven years is a pretty big time jump, but bare with me, kay? I hope you like the story so far, and if you do, would you review and tell me so? It would make me a very happy little Ravenclaw. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Surprise! Another chapter. Gee, I really like writing this, and I would have written one more had it not been for the fact that it is currently 04.51 in the morning and I'm a wee bit tired. _

_I own Ida. Not Harry Potter. Jeez._

__**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**SORTING**

Once Ida, Blaise, Harry and Sinclair had setteled inside their compartment, they began talking about their lives. Ida found out that Blaise had tried to get to the park to meet her, but his father wouldn't have it. When she heard that he had tried to sneak out of the house at night just to see her, she had to give him a bone crushing, breath taking Ida speicial hug, but when he told her that his father had beaten him up afterwards, she clenched her small fists in fury, as she remembered being beaten by Ashely.

Harry who had watched the interaction, knew far to well how it was being beaten by his guardians. His uncle had beaten him too, and when he said this, Ida, Blaise _and_ Sinclair uttered thair disgust for his uncle rather loudly. Harry smiled, it felt good to have someone to care about him.

Blaise was happy. More happy than he had been in ages, he finally had his best friend back, and she was happy to see him too! Not to mention that Harry was becoming hos friend also, and Blaise grinned. It felt good to have friends again.

"So what house would you like to be in, Blaise?" Harry asked, biting the leg off a chocolate frog, the trolly lady had been there only moments before and he had baught them all candy himself. Blaise was quick to answer.

"Slytherin!" He said proudly at the same time as Ida, he turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I remember you were particilary extatic about that house." She grinned and he shrugged.

On the rest of the trip, they all enjoyed each others company. They were laughing and telling about their childhood. Blaise and Harry had laughed hard when she had told them about the toy broom she had gotten for Christmas when she was four, and how Uncle Moony had chased after her. When Harry told them about his childhood however, they became silent.

Ida's hands was clenched into fists when he finished telling them about how Tom Riddle had killed his parents and how he got his scar. Ida didn't know that this Harry was the Harry her daddy had told her about. But she knew well who Tom Riddle was. He had killed daddy's best friends, and she swore if she ever met the guy, she would give him a piece of her mind. Though she doubted she would ever live to utter a word if she ever came close to him.

From the moment her daddy had told her about Tom Riddle, she hand flat out refused to call him Voldemort. She didn't think a guy like him deserved her respect. She wasn't going to call him anything other than his birth name, and she frankly thought having another name was rather stupid. But, he was a rather stupid guy.

Her thought was interrupted by Blaise, who said they had to switch to their robes, because they were soon arriving.

...

As the three children and the snake (Ida had refused to leave him on the train like the boys did with their owls, and Sinclair himself had made a rather loud treath if she even thought about it) they held onto eachother so they wouldt get lost in the swarm of people.

"First years! First years! Over here!" A booming voice sounded over the platform. Ida looked up and gasped as she saw the giant man the voice belonge to. He was a really, really big man with a hairy head ontop of his huge body. Harry smiled warmly at the man.

"Hi, Hagrid." He said and hugged the man Ida now learned was named Hagrid.

"Why 'ello Harry!" Hagrid said with a huge smile, "I'm sorry, Harry, can't talk much now, have a job to do, why don't you take your friends to that boat." Hagrid pointed to a th nearest boat and soon the three children found themselves on their way over the lake.

All of them gasped loudly as they saw the castle that was Hogwarts.

_"Sinclair, look! It's Hogwarts!" _Ida said excitedly and Sinclair stuck his head up from Ida's sweater to get a look at the school.

"_It's beautiful, Ida." _He agreed and snuggled against her cheek.

The First years all got off their boats without any trouble, with the exception of Blaise, who fell quite loudly in the lake because Ida had pushed him. He glared at her and she grinned at him with a twinkle playing in her eye.

"Come here, Ida, let me give you a hug for old time's sake!" Blaise said with an evil smile, Ida, realizing the danger, hid behind Harry.

"Harry, move."

And Harry did, that traitor. Soon, Ida found herself embraced in a soaking wet hug and was just about as wet as Blaise. When he finally let go, they both laughed loud at the angry hisses from Sinclair.

When they entered the castle, a very stern looking woman aproached them. Ida thought it would be wise to stay on her good side.

Welcome to Hogwarts,' said the stern looking woman with a voice that was just as stern. "My name is Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while- My godness, Ms. Black! Mr. Zabini! What happened to your robes?" Professor McGonagall said shocked, Ida looked at Blaise, he was soaked to his robes. She looked up at the Professor with a nervous smile.

"Er... I sort of pushed him into the lake, and then he hugged me, Ma'am."

Professor McGonnagal's lips seemed to twitch slightly, but Ida wasn't sure if she really saw it or if it was an illusion.

"Very well, since I can not take away any points, I will just tell you both that that kind of behavior is not accepted at Hogwarts, are we clear?"

Ida and Blaise looked at eachother, Ida could tell he wanted to grin.

"Crystal, Ma'am." They replied at the same time, making Harry chuckle softly.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." As she said the last bit, she cast a drying charm on both Blaise and Ida, before disappearing in to the Great Hall. Ida turned to the boys.

"That was bloody brilliant! Getting in trouble before we even start at Hogwarts, my daddy will be so proud!" Ida exclaimed happily. Blaise and Harry looked her with a raised eyebrow.

"My father was one of the worst mischief makers the school have ever seen. He will try to be stern with me, but we both know that he is secretly proud. Something I found out when I was seven." The three kids laughed, and the Professor came back, leading them all into the Great Hall for their... Ida swallowed... Sorting.

...

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,"

"Brown, Larvender."

A little girl with blonde hair walked shakily up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and after a few seconds it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Black, Ida."

Ida swallowed her fear, she should have known! They went alphabetical. With a light push from Blaise, she slowly walked up and placed herself on the stool. The Professor put the hat on her head and it fell over her eyes.

_Hmm... A pureblood, and what a shockingly mature mind you have. Would have done well in Ravenclaw, but I'm afraid that's not the house for you, my dear... Gryffindoor would have suited you, there's alot of bravery in here, I tell you. But your also quite cunning, don't trust people very easely I see. Ah, you think before you act, but what would be more beneficial for you, eh? Well, you're a pure... _

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ida took the hat off her head, stepped down and walked quickly towards the Slytherin table, her mind racing. What would her father say? Sure, he had said that he didn't care wich house she ended up in as long as she did good and gave them hell, but did he really mean that? Ida but her lip as she sat down next to a older boy with brown hair.

"Malfoy, Draco."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nott, Theodore."

_"Slytherin, eh? I like that, look, Ida, there's a snake on the logo!" _Sinclair said trying to cheer her up, he had seen the worry in her eyes and now he was worried himself. One of the older boys noticed him as he stuck his head up from her robes and snuggled against her cheek like he usally did.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Wicked snake, Black!" The boy said with a wide smirk, Ida looked up and smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you, his name is Sinclair."

"Cool!"

"Potter, Harry."

Ida looked up as Harry placed himself under the Sorting Hat. It took longer than she had expected, but eventually the hat called out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ida was a little disappointed that Harry didn't end up in Slytherin with her. Oh well, she could always see him outside classes if she wanted to.

"Zabini, Blaise."

Now this had Ida's rapt attention, she stretched her neck as she tried to watch closely as her friend was being sorted. The hat was only on his head for a couple of seconds before calling out,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ida grinned so widely she thought her face was going to rip in two. Blaise was a Slytherin also! And by the looks of it, he was as happy as her. He quickly jumped down from the stool and ran over to Ida.

"We're Slytherins!" He cried and hugged her. Ida laughed and patted his back. Sinclair hissed.

"Sorry, Sinclair," Blaise apologized with a grin. Sinclair stuck his tongue out at him.

_"Tell the boy that if he wants to hug you, he'd better make sure that I don't come in between or he will taste the edges of my teeth." _

Ida rolled her eyes, muttering something about being a dramaqueen under her breath.

...

Ida layed in her bed in the dungeons that evening, looking up at her Slytherin green curtains. She liked them. She liked the color green. She liked Slytherin. Her tie and robes were also green now, she had noticed them change color under the feast, wich had gone great.

So far she loved everything about Hogwarts, well, exept from her Head of the House, professor Snape. He didn't seem to like her very much and Ida figured it was because of her daddy. When her father was in school he used to maku fun of 'Snivellus.' If Ida had had the courage, she would tell Professor Snape that she would never make fun of him or call him 'Snivellus', like her father did.

When they had gotten to the common room in the dungeons, Ida had borrowed Blaise's own, Patric, and written a letter to her dad telling him about everything. She looked forward to getting an answer. Especially about the Slytherin part.

Ida closed her eyes as Sinclair setteled by her feet. She was happy she didn't have to worry about being seen as a dog at night, because that was still something she struggled with. Whenever she would fall alseep at night time, she would tranform. Luckly for her, everyone had already fallen asleep and she was an early riser.

Ida drew her covers over her head. Just to be sure.

_Hogwarts. Ida. Blaise. Sinclair. Slytherin._

_Yeah, Ida's a Slytherin. Did you Expect that? _

_I'm happy. _

_Bye! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Fourteenth chapter up. This is fun. Not much more to say than enjoy and review if you feel like it. _

_Ida is mine, Harry Potter is not. _

__**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

**BLOOD AND POLTERGEISTS**

When Ida woke up that morning, it was to the snores of everyone else in the room. She shared a dorm with a Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass. She hadn't talked much to them, seeing they were asleep when she came in, but she hoped they were nice.

Ida took off her pajamas and changed into her green Slytherin robes. She really liked her robes, and she hoped her father didn't mind to much. At the thought of her father, her heart clenched, she really missed him.

A snore from Pansy made her jump, she did her tie, grabbed a still sleeping Sinclair and went down to the common room. Sinclair didn't even flinch so she just carried him in her arms.

When she entered the common room, there was already someone there, that was odd seeing she usally was the first one up. When she was home, she practically had to scream into her daddy's ear to wake him.

The one who had beaten her by early rising was a boy, a first year she had seen him yesterday at the sorting, he had mouse brown hair, deep blue eyes and was pretty tall for a eleven year old. She sat down on the couch opposite of him.

"Hi, I didn't know anyone was up this early." Ida said and extended her hand, "Ida Black."

The boy looked at her with weary eyes before he took her hand. Ida held back a flinch, his hands were ice cold. "I'm always up this early, I'm Theodore Nott, but you can call me Theo if you want to."

Wow, his voice was deep for a eleven year old!

"Okay Theo. This is Sinclair." She said holding up the snoozing snake. Theo smiled and stroked his scales, wich made Ida's eyebrows shoot up, no one ever dared to touch Sinclair, people were usally afraid of him, even when he slept.

"He's brilliant!" Theo exclaimed still running his fingers down his black scales. Ida smiled and dropped him in Theo's lap.

"Here, you can hold him if you want to, he's a bit heavy," And with a whisper she added, "I think it's because he eats a lot of bacon..."

Theo laughed and Sinclair snapped his head up and glared at her, so he was awake after all.

_"I resent that! I'm a big snake and big snakes... oh it's to early..." _Sinclair's head dropped again and Ida laughed at him. "He doesen't like it when I make fun of his weight, he's a bit of a diva." Ida explained and Theo smiled.

"Did your parents buy him for you?" Theo questioned and Ida shook her head.

"When I was four, I was playing in the basement, and all of a sudden he popped out of nowhere and tried to bite my ankles." At Theo's worried look she added, "Only because I stepped at him first, of course. But after that, we desided to be friends and he has been with me ever since. Don't worry, he's as harmless as a piece of toast."

At this Sinclair stook his tongue out at her.

"Very mature, Sinclair." Ida muttered, Theo laughed and continued to stroke Sinclair's scaly back.

The door to the boy's dorm flew open and down came a boy with really blonde hair, Ida looked at him and he too, like Blaise, wore expensive clothes. Ha also had very shiny shoes, but, this time, Ida also had expensive shoes on, for Blaise had sendt her new ones every christmas, something she found extremely nice of him. The blonde boy she didn't know the name of walked over to her and held his hand out.

"Draco Malfoy."

The way he said it made it sound like he thought he was better than everyone else, Ida didn't like that, it reminded her of Mr. Zabini, but she took his hand anyway. His hands were warm.

"Ida Black."

Draco sat himself down on the couch and leaned back carelessly. He eyed Sinclair with a skeptical frown, but when he looked at Theo he smirked.

"Hi, Nott."

Theo looked at Draco with a confused expression, before opening his mouth and answering.

"Malfoy."

The way Draco smirked at Theo, and the way Theo scowled at Draco made Ida feel like the two of them had a history, and it didn't seem plesant. Ida had only known Draco Malfoy for three minutes, and he already seemed like someone she had to avoid, but, as she always thought, the way he held himself made Ida think that she'd better stay on his good side.

"I'll better go down to the Great Hall, don't want to miss breakfast, eh?" Ida said while looking at her feet, Theo and Draco agreed and together they all went up to the Great Hall.

...

There were hardly anyone up when the three eleven year olds entered the Great Hall, but all the teachers were present. Ida, Theo and Draco sat down at the far end of the Slytherin table, and food apeared infront of them like it had last night.

Ida's throat itched, it had been a while since the consumed blood, and it was beginning to show. She ignored it the best she could and reached for the carrots. As the did, she almost spilled her cup, she looked at it, and smelled. The cup was filled with blood. What. The. Hell. She grabbed her carrots and looked up at the teachers table, and it could have been her mind playing trix on her, but she could have swore she saw Dumbledore wink at her.

Gratefull for whatever force that had granted her with the delicious red liquid, she downed the cup faster than you could say 'monster', closed her eyes and ejoyed the feeling of it running down her thoat.

"You okay, there, Black?" Draco's squeaky voice asked from across the table. She opened her ocean blue orbs and grinned at him.

"Peachy!"

Theo raised an eyebrow at her, but she shrugged it off and gave a piece of bacon to Sinclair, who took it gratefully.

_"Yum, Ida have I ever mentioned that you are the best little Aswang girl in the world?" _Sinclair said after he had devoured the bacon. Ida giggled at him, and petted his head.

"So, Draco, what class do you look most forward to?" Ida asked, biting off a piece of her carrot, Draco gave that smirk again.

"Potions of course! How abot you?"

Ida thought about it for a second, she would like potions too, and she would really like tranfiguration. Yeah, that's the two.

"Potions and Transfiguration." She said with a smile and gave Sinclair another piece of bacon, "How about you, Theo?"

Theo looked surprised that she even included him in their conversation, then he smiled a small smile and put his chin in his hand.

"I think History of Magic and Charms." Theo said after thinking for a while, "Here, Sinclair, try this. It's better than Bacon in my oppinion." He said and gave Sinclair a noodle. Ida's lips switched into a smirk that matched Draco's as Sinclair sniffed the noodle and hesitantly, ate it. After a while he looked at Theo with big, yellow puppy eyes.

_"Tell the boy, Theo, that that... thing, was magnificent! More please." _

At this Ida laughed right out loud, almost chocking on her carrot. Draco and Theo looked at her with raised eyebrows, and Ida tried to give them the best explanarion she could.

"S-Sinclair the... Noodle e-eating cobra!" She held her ribs and laughed, and once Draco and Theo got it, they broke into laughter too. Sinclair was not amused and when the three kids was to buisy laughing, he stole Theo's bowl of noodles.

"What are you three laughing about?" Said a voice behind Ida, she turned around and came face to face fith none other than Blaise.

"Oh, just Sinclair being Sinclair." Ida sid and wiped a tear from her eye, Blaise sat down and all of a sudden the Great Hall swarmed with owls.

"Great! Mail's here."

...

_Dear daddy. _

_Hogwarts is amazing! It's so much more than you've ever discribed and I love it! Guess who I found on the train? Blaise! He hasn't changed at all! Oh, and on the train I made another friend, his name is Harry Potter, I remember you telling me the story about Tom Riddle and I wondered if you knew him, he's a really great guy and he got sorted into Gryffindor. That's also something I wanted to tell you about, Blaise and I got sorted into Slytherin. I hope it's Ok with you. _

_I really like being in Slytherin, dad, I think it suits me fine. The Sorting Hat said so to, he told me I was a pure Slytherin. _

_Daddy, I got in trouble before I even got sorted. I pushed Blaise into the lake when we got off the boats, but funny enough, Professor McGonagall didn't seem to mind that much. _

_Anyway, I hope you are well and that you don't miss me to much, I know I miss you alot, but I'll see you on Christmas, right? And NO misteltoes this time, daddy. _

_Oh, and please say hi to Uncle Moony for me, I miss him too. _

_Love you, _

_Ida. (Your little Demon.)_

...

_Hi little Demon! _

_It's great that you like Hogwarts so much, I did to, when I was there. So you found Blaise, eh? Say hi to him from me, please, kind of miss the little bugger. The fact that you got sorted into Slytherin doesen't bother me at all. I'm proud of you, Ida. Like I said before you borded the train, Slytherin had gained an exelent prangster and they should be worried about what your next prank could be. _

_Trouble before you started at school, you say? Damn, you broke my record, you little snake. I mean... bad Ida! That was very irresponsible of you! _

_You've met Harry Potter. Yes, I know who he is. He's the son of Lily and James Potter, you know the ones I told you about? We used to be best friends at school. I would really like to meet Harry someday, if it hadn't been for the fact that Harry had to stay with his relatives, I would have taken him in. I am his Godfather after all. _

_What do you mean no mistletoes? Spoil sport, that's what you are. Oh well, I won't listen to you either way. _

_Uncle Moony says hi. _

_Uncle Moony says alot more than that if Padfoot would let me write, Hi Ida, ho..._

_Moony is trying to write, Anyway, Uncle Moony sais I and that he hopes you are well and yadda yadda yadda. _

_GIVE THEM HELL FOR ME, KID! (And say hi to Peeves for me, miss the little poltergeist.) _

_Love you, sweetie._

_Padfoot. _

_... And Moony._

...

"No, Sinclair, you may _not _eat the owl!" Ida scolded and pulled her snake as far away from the brown owl as possible as she read the letter from her father. She had to smile at the last part. Theo and Ida walked out of the great hall to get to their classes, first class, Potions.

"Theo?"

"Hmm?"

"Who is Peeves?"

"Peeves is the schools poltergeist. He's a real trouble maker, better stay clear of him, Ida." Theo answered, but at the exact time he said Peeves, something popped up infront of them.

"Someone called for old Peevsie?"

"That's Peeves."

Ida looked at the... poltergeist infront if her. He looked like a gohst, but at the same time not. He had black hair, a button nose and a hat with small bells on it. Ida was about to comment on his hat, when Peeves crashed into her and knocked her donw on the floor.

"BLACK! I knew you would come back! Oh how poor, old Peevsie has missed you!" The poltergeist cried. Ida sat confused on the floor with the Poltergeist's arms wrapped around her in something that could be called a hug.

Theo looked at this with wide eyes, never once had he heard of Peeves _hugging_ someone.

"Uhm, Peeves, I'm not Sirius Black. I'm Ida Black, his daughter." Ida tried to explain as the helped her up, but Peeves refused to let go.

"Doesen't matter to me, your a Black and you are Back." Peeves laughed, still holding on to her.

What a weird first day. To first years walking to potions class, one with a snake on his head and the other one with the Poltergeist wrapped around her neck.

Ida sighed, she had a feeling that this was going to be a long year.

_I felt I had to add Peeves into the whole mess. Peeves was after all known for teaming up with the Marauders. Poor Ida. Well well. What do you think? I think it's fun._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen. Nothing to say. Hehe. _

_I don't own Harry Potter and I don't make jack of this story. _

__**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Ida sat next to Blaise in Potions class, waiting for Professor Snape to come. She actually looked forward to the class, ever since her daddy had told her about Potions, she had been wanting to brew one. She hoped she got to do it in this class.

They had potions with the Gryffindors, though she didn't mind. Harry sat across the room, he smiled at her when she looked at him. Ida smiled back.

Now, the only problem was the fact that Snape didn't seem to like her, and she was sure it had something to do with her father. If that would make Professor Snape dislike her enough to not allow her to brew a potion, she would send Sinclair on her father.

She was glad she had been able to convince Peeves to leave her alone in class, she didn't even dare think off the reaction she would get from Professor Snape if she had been responsible for Peeves trashing his classroom. It wasn't hard to convince the poltergeist to release her, she had just promised him that she would give him some prank ideas.

BOOM.

The doors to the classroom flew open and in came the black robed figure of the Head of Slytherin. He didn't look so happy, but when Ida thought about it, he never did. He strode up to his desk, his robes flying behind him. Ida swallowed, this would maybe be harder than she thought.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here," Some of the students groaned, but was quickly silenced by the dark glare of the Professor,

"Many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..."

Ida beamed, she really wanted to brew her first potion now. She quickly dipped her quill in ink and wrote down every word the Professor said.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Ida put down her quill and concentrated on listening completely to what Professor Snape said. When he looked at her, he frowned deeply. Ida bit her lip.

"Ms. Black!"

Ida jumped at the harsh tone and looked up at him with weary eyes. He did not seem happy about seeing her. Not. At. All.

"Yes, Sir?"

"What is the difference between Wolfsbane and Monkswort?" He asked harshly and Ida blinked. Why was he trying to trick her? She knew the answer well, as she had watched Uncle Moony drink the Wolfsbane potion _and_ explained what was in it.

"Sir, there are no difference. Wolfsbane and Monkshood are the same plant. The botanical name of this plant is Aconitum," She bit her lip as she felt herself cower under his glare, "There is a wide variety of this plant, and is known by many names. Aconite, Devil's Hood, Blue Rocket and Leopard's Bane is just a few of them."

The potions professor seemed taken back at her answer. He strode over to were she was sitting and stared at her. Sinclair hissed and Ida looked at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Black, what would I get if I added powdered root of aspodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape sneered and Ida was quick to answer.

"The Draught of Living Death, sir, but I don't-"

"Where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?" Professor Snape interrupted, Ida frowned, she hated it when people interrupted her. It was rude.

"In the stomach of a goat, sir, and it will save you from most poisons and-"

"And tell me, Ms. Black, what is the most powerful truth serum in the world?" Again with the interruptions. Ida's frown deepened, but she answered his question anyway.

"Veritaserum Sir."

Professor Snape leaned forward with a scowl on his face. "Clearly you did not inherit your fathers stupidity." He said in a whisper. Ida fought back a glare, no one talked that way about her father and got away with it. No one.

"Twenty points to Slytherin." Professor Snape said dead slowly before walking back to his desk.

"For this class you will brew an simple potion on that wil cure boils. Instructions can be found at page ten in your books. Get working!"

The rest of the class Ida enjoyed brewing her potion, but also planned a revenge on her potions professor so bad that he would regret the day he ever dared speak bad about her father.

...

"How did you know those answers, Black? I didn't even know them!" Draco questioned once they were seated in the Great Hall for lunch. Ida smirked at him.

"My uncle used to babysit me when I was younger, and he used to read me bedtime stories. When he ran out of stories, he red out loud from his old potion book. It was a brilliant way to get me to sleep, but I remember most of the things." Ida said and buttered her slice of bread.

"Wicked! Did you see Snapes face? It looked like he had been slapped!" Blaise exclaimed, Ida smiled a smile of her own, the twinkle in her eye evident. Blaise noticed and gave a booming laugh.

"Oh, I know that look, Ida, what are you up to?"

Ida just smirked at him.

"Let's just say that _no one _insults my daddy and gets away with it." Sinclair hissed in agreement, he to had been deeply offended by the Professors words.

"Uhm... you're a little scary, Black, no offence." Theo commented and Ida giggled,

"None taken, Theo. None at all." Ida said, the smirk on her face never fell.

...

Ida walked around in in the halls of Hogwarts, to anybody she just looked like an average first year on the way to her next class. But Ida didn't have class at the moment, she had different ideas in her head.

"Peeves!" She called in a sweet singsong voice, knowing the poltergeist would come. And sure enough, there he was, hanging up side down smirking at her.

"What can old Peevsie do for you, mini Black?" Peeves said in his high pitch voice. Ida grinned evily at him.

"What do you think of Severus Snape?"

Peeves' smirk turned into a wicked grin.

...

_Dear Daddy. _

_Today was awesome! I did very well in charms class, and I can now master the Wingardium Leviosa charm. It's real fun! So far my favorite class is Transfiguration, I think it's real cool to be able to turn objects into other objects. My favorite Professor is professor Flitwick. Who was your favorite professor when you went to Hogwarts? _

_Oh, and today we had Potions with the Gryffindors. Professor Snape tried to humiliate me with a lot of different questions, but to his surprise, I knew the answers to all of them. Thank Uncle Moony for me, will you? Speaking of Professor Snape, he insulted you infront of the whole class and that offended me and Sinclair deeply. _

_Let's just say that he'll find a little Surprise in his office to night. _

_I hope you are well, daddy, and that you aren't to mad at me for using Professor Snapes office as a playground in my dog form. If you are, Peeves helped too. _

_Anyway, I love you and say hi to Uncle Moony for me. _

_Ida. _

_(Peeves screams Hi too.) _

...

When Sirius read his daughter's letter that evening, he almost chocked the water he had been drinking in laughter. Remus, who was visiting more often because of Ida's absence, looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

When Sirius was done chocking, he let out a barking laugh and inside his heart swelled with pride. He gave the letter to Remus, who read it, and even though he tried to hold a serious expression, a small grin escaped his lips. He knew he had to send a letter to little Ida himself, so that she didn't get to out of controll, but he couldn't help feeling a little proud of his little mini Marauder niece.

_Okay, this is a pretty short chapter, but I think it was pretty good. I'm not trying to offend anyone who likes Snape, I like him too! So don't go all 'snape rules you bitch' on me..._

_BYE! _


	16. Chapter 16

_This is a bit of a time jump, so I hope you don't mind. I wanted to get first year over and done with. : / _

_I own nothing, but I wish I owned Voldemort..._

__**CHAPTER SIXTEEN **

**DANGER DANGER**

Big dog. Big dog with three heads. Big, black vicious dog with three heads. How had she let Harry Potter talk her into this? How, how how? Okay, big dog made a noise.

Ida whimpered in fear as she looked up at the huge, black three headed dog by the name of Fluffy. He was currently asleep, snoring quite loudly if she might add.

Big, big dog.

Ida drew her breath and looked at the green eyed boy next to her. He looked absolutely terrified. She knew what she had to do.

A week ago Harry Potter had came up to her and asked her for help. Wich she had given him, for a decent price. She was to help him get a stone hidden deep inside of Hogwarts, he was to help her prank some Gryffindors for a reason she couldn't remember. It didn't seem important now. Had she known that they would be facing dangers beyond her immagination to get a _stone_ she would never have agreed to help him. Or at least asked for something more important in return.

Ida closed her eyes and it took all her willpower not to run away with her tail between her legs. She wished Sinclair was here. He would have known what to say to calm her down. But _no, _she had to let Theo protect him while she went on this suicidal mission with Harry. New rule, if Harry Potter ever asked Ida Black for help again, she would smack him across the face and run away.

"Harry, when I say run, you better freakin' run. Got it?" She sneered at her stupid friend. He nodded weakly. Wasn't he supposed to be the brave one? Ida bit her teeth together and drew a sharp breath.

"Run." She hissed as she transformed. Harry looked at her, shocked for a moment, before he ran to the far side of the room, close to the trap door they were supposed to enter. Ida ran towards the big dog and barked all she could, bit him on the nose, hedbutted him.

It worked, now she had his attention. _Come on, Fluffy! Move! Don't you wanna play, boy? _Ida thought as she barked and ran across the room. Fluffy followed the smaller pup curiously. Yes, now all Harry had to do, was to open the trap door and jump in. Come on Harry, what are you waiting for?

There, Harry jumped in and Ida ran as fast as she could and jumped after. She landed in some sort of plant and quickly tranformed back.

"_I didn't know you could do that_." Harry accused, accidentally slipping into parseltongue. Ida rolled her ocean blue eyes.

"_Not the time, Potter_."

Now, what was this they were laying in? A plant?

Crap.

"_Devil's snare!" _Ida shouted, and Harry's eyes widened. Ida's hand clenched around her wand and she glared at Harry.

_"If we don't die from this mission thingy, I'm going to kill you myself!"_ She sneered, Harry closed his eyes and swallowed, the Devil's Snare had already begun wrapping it's wines around both of them. Then it hit him.

_"Devil's Snares don't like sunlight!" _He shouted and Ida looked at him with a look that clearly said, 'why didn't you say so?,'

"Lumos Maxima!" They both shouted in unison and their wands lit up with a binding light.

...

"Where is mu daughter? Where the _fuck _is my daughter?" Sirius Black shouted full of anger. He had just come bursting in the doors in Dumbledore's office and gotten the news that his daughter, along with Harry Potter, was missing.

"Please sit down, Mr. Black." Dumbledore said camly. Sirius' eyes burned with something that could only be called madness. Or atleast close to. If he lost Ida, like he had with James and Lily, there was no way of knowing what he would do.

The first sign of trouble was when the letters didn't come as often as they used to. Sirius had only thought it was because she was to busy with her studies, but then they had completely stopped.

Then he had gotten a letter from the headmaster telling him to come to the school. And that it was urgent. Now Remus Lupin had to hold Sirius' back from attacking Dumbledore, and he was glad it was close to full moon, or else he wouldn't have been able to restrain him.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter?" Sirius asked in a deadly low voice that sendt shivers down Remus' spine.

"We have reasons to believe that Ida, along with Harry, has gone off searching for the philosopher's stone." Dumbledore said camly, "The stone itself is hidden deep inside the castle, and is well protected by several traps and riddles, but someone has already gotten past them." Dumbledore continued, now he was standing up. The blood drained from Sirius face.

"What are you saying?" he whispered.

"I am saying, Sirius Black, that Lord Voldmort is already down there, and he needs Harry to bring him the stone."

Sirius dropped to his knees, he had a pained expression on his pale face. Remus tried to hold him up, but his body was limp. The only word that came out of his lips, was filled with pain.

"Ida."

...

"HARRY RUN!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"Stop him!"

Ida's heart beat faster than it ever had before, infront of her was positively the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. Her Defence against the Dark arts Professor, Quirrell, was standing there, with a face on the back of his head. She would have found it funny, if it were not for the fact that the face was none other than Tom Riddle.

There was nothing funny about Tom Riddle.

Harry, the poor guy, had found the stone in his pocket when he had looked into the big mirror of Erised, then all of a sudden Professor Quirrell showed up and had Tom Riddle in the back of his head like some parasite.

Ida couldn't do much, seeing her wand was taken from her, but she had tackled Quirrell with all her might and they both landed on the floor.

"RUN!" She screamed, trying to pin the man down with her tiny hands.

"You foolish girl!" Quirrell sneered and waved his hand, and flames shot up infront of Harry, preventing him from going anywhere. Ida growled at him and sunk her sharp fangs into his arm. Quirrel shouted and threw her off with such force that she slammed into the mirror.

Ida whimpered in pain as she hit the ground, a taste of her own blood mixed with Quirrells stained her mouth and she fought not to gag. That was possitivily the worst blood she had ever tasted. She tried to get up, but her body failed her and she slammed down on the floor again and she fought back a scream. Yup, several of her ribs were definitively broken.

Ida was sure some of her damages came from when they played on that giant chess bord, but she could be sure.

Then she heard the strangled cry of Quirrell and when she looked up, he was... falling apart? his face was literary falling apart, as was the rest of his body. Ida blinked, fighting to keep her eyes open.

The last thing she saw was a Harry Potter fainting with the stone still in his grasp.

She was so going to kill him if she survived this.

...

_"Is she going to be okay?" _

_"Ida?" _

_"Sweetie, can you hear me?" _

_"I think she's waking up!" _

_"She better be, or I'll drag her from the dead and kill her myself, you hear me, Ida? Don't you dare not open your stupid, human eyelids." _

That last comment came from Sinclair, she was sure of it. Where was she? Ida let out a groan as she opened her eyes, only to close them again after they were hit with blinding light. She tried opening them again and blinked a couple of times before her eyes adjusted to the damned bright light. When they did, she came face to face with several worried faces. Oh, she was in the hospital wing.

And they all was speaking way to loud.

"Sweetie, are you okay? How do you feel? Little demon?" That was her daddy.

"Ida, how dare you go down there? And without me!" Blaise.

"Yeah, I agree with Zabini, Black, and with a Gryffindor!" Draco.

"Mini Black!" Peeves.

"How do you feel, cub?" Uncle Moony.

_"Do you have any idea how worried I was? You reckless girl, facing those dangers on you own! Bad human!" _That was Sinclair, allright.

"Hmmf, shut up, all of you..." Ida groaned as she struggled to sit up in the bed, and when she managed she took a good look at the people surrounding it.

Her daddy looked really worried, and he looked tired too. Uncle Moony didn't look much better either, now that she thought about it, all of them looked pretty bad. Well, except from Peeves, who just looked worried, and Blaise, who was munching away on a chocolate frog, though, he looked extemly worried too.

"I feel fine, I went because Harry is my friend, I'm okay and shut up Sinclair." She answered looking at her hands. They were covered in bandaids. Then she remembered what she had been thinking right before she had passed out.

"Where is Harry? I'm going to kill him for dragging me down there!" She said loudly, but the playfull twinkle was shining though her threat. Her daddy pulled her into a carefull hug, she looked over his shoulder to see Harry in another hospital bed, surrounded by his friends and alot of red heads, he grinned at her.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, daddy." Ida apologized, then she added with a playfull smirk, "Though all of you better get those worried frowns off your faces, they will give you wrinkles."

It worked, soon the whole crowd was laughing happily, Ida being one of them. She was happy it all was over, and she quietly promised herself not to go on another 'Harry save the day' trip again. If she could avoid it.

While the others were laughing, Sinclair meerly stared at her with his yellow eyes. Ida gulped.

_"Don't think I'm done with you, little one! You're lucky I love you, or else I would bite you for being so reckless! Have you any idea..." _

Ida sighed and tried to block the snake's angry words out as he continued to scold her for being 'so reckless', suddenly she wouldn't have minded so much if Riddle had killed her.

...

_So, a little time jump here. I hope you don't mind. If you do, I could allways force myself to write some chapters to place in between, but I thought this would fit better. _

_I hope you have enjoyed it so far. _

_BYE! _


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi guys who are reading my story. How are you all? I'm sorry this chapter came little later than the others, but the excuse it good. I had a hangover. And there might be more mistakes in this chapter because when I was editing it, my boyfriend was playing guitar and it fucked up my concentration. __Yeah, don't complain. Anyhow, let's get on with this chapter._

_I don't own no Harry Potter, I own Ida and Sinclair. Yeah, that's about right._

_Oh and before I leave, I wanted to thank Carly Carnations for her review. It made me giggle on this annoying day. Thanks. :)_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**THE HOUSE CUP**

It was the last day before the summer and Ida, Blaise, Draco, Theo and Sinclair was sitting by the Slytherin table waiting for the feast to begin. It was no secret that the Gryffindors would take the house cup this year, but Ida and her friends didn't mind much. Well, except for Draco who made it very clear that he didn't like it.

When the others weren't looking, Ida scratched down something on a piece of parchment and leaned down to face Sinclair.

_"Could you take this to Harry, please? It's important." _She asked the black cobra. He looked up at her with an expression that said 'are you serious?' Ida sighed and gave him her best puppy eyes.

_"Fine, but don't go thinking I'm your personal owl or something." _Sinclair said as he rolled his eyes and picked the parchment up by his mouth. Ida smiled and promesed him a noodle or something when he got back from his mission to the Gryffindor table.

Ida watched Sinclair from the corner of her eye as he made his way over to the red and gold table. No one had seen him yet, good.

She almost laughed when she saw Harry jump and spill his pumpkin juice all over himself as Sinclair most likely poked him under the table. She watched as he whispered something to the snake, read the paper and scribbled something on the back of it before sending Sinclair off again.

When the cobra came back, she lifted him up on her lap and took the parchment from his mouth. She smiled as she read it.

_Don't worry, Ida. I'm not going to tell anyone that you have kick ass transforming skills._

Well, at least that was out of the way. Ida looked forward to going home. She loved Hogwarts, but she missed her daddy and her Uncle and there was something about sleeping in her own bed that not even Hogwarts could replace. Oh, and she wouldn't be bothered by the snoring of Pansy. That was a plus.

"Do you think Dumbledore is going to say anything about Riddle during his speach?" Ida quiestioned Theo. He, Draco and Blaise all winched at the name.

"Don't say that name out loud, Ida! It's bad enough to say V-Vo... you know, but to say his real name? Your crazy. And no, I don't think he will, the fewer people who know the better." Theo said in a slightly annoyed and a little bit scared tone. Ida rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think he should. Harry and I were allmost killed down there, at least he should tell them that. The students might not be in danger anymore, but what about next year? And the year after that? And the year after that? And the yea-"

"Yeah, we get it!" Blaise interupted and rolled his eyes at Ida's pout, "Oh, put your lip where it belongs, will ya? You should be happy! You're going back to your wicked cool dad." Blaise pointed out and Ida laughed.

"If he heard you say that, he wouldn't have let it go for weeks." She told him and he smirked, "You can come visit ove the summer? In fact, you all probably can. Your dad shouldn't hate me so much now that i'm a Slytherin, yeah? And it would be fun to have you over instead of hanging out there alone. What do you say?"

Blaise pursed his lips as he thought about it and Theo and Draco seemed excited. Ida smiled, the thought of having them over was fun and they deffinetly had enough rooms in the house for them all. They could play in the park, or explore the basement or play in the back yard or even-

"I think that's a good idea. Of course, I would have to check with my father first." Blaise murmured. Ida grinned.

"Oh, Dumbledore's talking!"

Ida's head snapped up to look at the bearded man, she wasn't compleatley sure if she wanted everyone to know about the fact that she and Harry had fought Riddle, but it would be benefishial. She was sure of that.

"Thus another year has come to an end and for our first years, I hope you all have had a most delighted first year at Hogwarts and that you've all have made friends..."

Ida glanced over at her boys and grinned, yes, she had made wonderfull friends this year. They all grinned back at her and Blaise slapped her on the back in a friendly guesture. Unfortunatly he slapped to hard and she whimpered.

"Oh merlin, you okay, Ida?" Blaise asked worried, Ida made a grimace and gave a thumbs up.

"... as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus," Dumbledore cleared his troath, "In fourth place, Hufflepuff with 312 points," Ida clapped, as she felt bad for the Hufflepuffs, but happy that the weren't last.

"Third place, Ravenclaw, with 352 points." Ida clapped with the rest of the Great Hall, "In second place, Slytherin, with 442 points," Ida clapped happily, well, at least they weren't last, right? Draco looked like he wanted to die, though, "And also in second place, with 442 points, Gryffindor House." The hall fell silent, Ida looked at her friends with a confused look, they all looked as confused as her. Slytherin and Gryffindor at the same place? But... who would then win the house cup? Her question was soon answered.

"Because of recent events, I am pleased to give some last minute points. To Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award fifty points!" The Hall aplauded again, some giving Harry pats on the back and he gave a goofy grin.

"Yes, yes, well done Harry, but I also feel the need to award Ms. Ida Black, who not only showed uncharacteristic courage, but also for intellect and _bitingly _quick thinking... sixty points!"

Ida gaped as her friends cheered, clapped and whooped for her. She had not been expecting _that._

"And so, the winners of the house cup, Slytherin!"

The whole table erupted in cheers and all of her house mated threw their hats in the air, Ida amongst them with a huge grin on her face. They had done it! They had taken the house cup! Oh boy, she couldn't wait to tell her father!

"Way to go Ida!" Theo shouted, despite his usual silence and gave Ida a big hug, Draco grinned at her and gave her a high five.

"Go Ida!" Blaise beamed, grabbed her around her waist an lifted her up. Ida's eyes widened for a moment, then she started to laugh.

Even Professor Snape, who she could see because Blaise had lifted her up, had a surpressed smile on his face.

Oh yeah, she thought to herself, she loved Hogwarts.

...

"DADDY!"

Sirius Black didn't even get to open his mouth before a little body with green robes crashed into him and almost knocked him off his feet. When he had steadied himself he found out that the green robed little rocket clinging on to him for dear life was his daughter. He grinned down at her and hugged back.

"Hello, little demon." He said softly, stroking her blue-ish black hair fondly.

"What, no hug for Uncle Moony?" Remus said, suddenly apearing next to him.

Ida released her dad and hugged her second favorite person in the world, Remus chuckled and patted her on her head.

"Daddy, Uncle Moony, this is my friends Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott." Ida said and motiened to the two boy behind her who had watched the interaction in silence. Sirius smiled at the eleven year olds and extended his hand.

"Hi boys. Blaise, last time I saw you, you didn't reach up to my knee." Sirius joked and Ida punched him playfully in the shoulder. Remus stepped forward with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin. So you are the Blaise who has been sending little Ida new boots every christmas, huh?" Remus chuckled and Blaise nodded nervously. Theo turned to Blaise with a stunned expression.

"You gave her boots? Why not something she could learn something from? Like a book?" He asked seriously, Blaise turned to him with a surpressed smirk.

"A book? A _book_? You hurt me deeply, Mr. Theodore, you really do." He said with a mock hurt tone, Ida rolled her eyes and put a arm around each of the boys shoulders.

"Just because you claim you're allergic to the library, doesen't mean you can pick on Theo because he actually spends time in there." Ida laughed. Both boys grinned at her.

"Just because your grades comes naturally to you, doesen't mean you can pick on people who doesen't get as good grades as you do, little miss prankster." Blaise said in the same playfully scolding tone as her.

Sirius looked over at Remus with a grin, and he grinned back. Seeing the eleven year olds brough back memories of when they went to school together. Remus smiled at Theo, the little kid was like a Slytherin version of himself, from what he had heard.

"Well, we should be going now. I'll see you guys sometime during the summer, yeah, Zabini?" Ida turned and gave Blaise a warm hug.

"Of course, Black." Blaise grinned. Ida hugged Theo.

"I'll see you soon, Ida." He said warmly before Ida took her fathers hand and Remus took her trunk. With Sinclair wrapped around her shouldres, the smalle family exited the platform.

Theo looked at the bricks Ida just had disspeared into and sighed. He missed her already.

...

"... And then we won the house cup!" Ida exclaimed proudly. Her father was beaming proudly at his little Slytherin demon. They had just finnished eating dinner and sat in the living room infront of the fire. Sinclair was laying happily infront of the flames, snoozing softly and Ida sat in her chair with a green sippy cup full of blood.

She was a bit to old to be drinking from a sippy cup, but she liked it because it wasn't see through and she didn't like to see that she was drinking human blood, no matter how good it tasted.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that not one of your dorm mates found out about your... err... 'furry little problem'?" Remus asked curiously putting his chin in his hand and staring at Ida with big eyes. Sirius snickered of the use of Remus' old name for his lycanthropy.

"Nope. I was always the last to bed and the first to wake up. No one suspected a thing. Although Harry knows, I had to transform infront off him when we faced Fluffy. To get him away from that trap door." Ida said with a frown. That had probably been the scariest moment of her life. With the exeption of when she was left outside the doorstep here at Grimmaulds Place.

"Wait, Fluffy?" Remus asked confused. Ida nodded her head.

"Yeah, a huge, black three headed dog. I think the game keeper Hagrid named him. Anyway, I had to transform in order for Harry to get to the trap door, because he layed ontop of it. I had to get him away."

Sirius and Remus looked stunned.

"You mean to tell me that they let a Cerberus into the school? Sweet Godric..." Remus trailed off, thinking off what could have happened if Ida had pissed the big dog off.

"Don't worry, Uncle Moony, I don't think he'll be there next year, there's no reason for it, now that the philosopher's stone has been destroyed."

Sirius pursed his lips and his brows furrowed. He didn't like the fact that his daughter had been through such dangers.

"Well, then when we came down to where the stone was, Professor Quirrell was there. And you know the rest. Tom Riddle was sticking out of the back of his head like some parasite and I bit him and-"

"Wait a minute, you _bit _the dark lord?" Remus gasped, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, Sirius let out a barking laugh and patted her on the back.

"That's my daughter, biting you know who. Adda girl!"

Ida grinned at her father before taking a sip out of her cup and loudly exclaiming,

"He had the most foul tasting blood I have ever tasted, though."

...

_Oki doki, hope this falls to your taste, and that's all. If it's bad, blame my boyfriend, he's sitting right next to me, fucking up my concentration as he is playing guitar, loudly. Great Salazar help me. _


	18. Chapter 18

_In this chapter we look at friendship. Yup. And I'm happy that I could play around in Grimmaulds Place 12. *Grin* So, with no more to say, read on, my dear friends, read on. _

_I own Ida and Sinclair. Nothing else. Sigh..._

__**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN **

**ASHWINDERS AND ANSWERS **

"Ida, over here!"

"Be careful, you two!"

"Aaaah!"

It was a hot day and Ida was climbing trees in the park with her three best friends, Blaise, Draco and Theo. They had all gotten permission to stay at her place the two last weeks of the summer and so far they were having a blast.

Ida leaned against the trunk of the tree on top of a branch and sighed. Blaise swinging by his arms under her and Draco sat on another branch over her, swinging his legs. Theo sat on the ground, leaning against the trunk reading a book with Sinclair on his lap. He said he didn't want to climb with them, because it was dangerous. Ida scoffed, yeah right.

Her father had beamed at the idea of having her friends over, even though he didn't like their fathers very much. He had taking a liking to the three boys for some reson, said they all reminded him of his old gang when he went to Hogwarts. That made Ida smile.

"Ida?" Draco asked suddenly, Ida looked up at him, his blonde hair almost blinding her in the sun.

"Hmmm?"

"Didn't you say that your father and his friends had a name of their group when they went to Hogwarts?" Draco asked, Ida raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was the Marauders, why?"

"It thought that maybe we could... no, that stupid..."

Ida's eyebrows shot up and she locked her eyes with Draco's.

"Say it."

"It's stupid, just forget about it."

"Say it."

"Ida... It's noth-"

"Say. It."

"Okay, okay, I thought that maybe, if you guys wanted to, don't laugh, make up a name for us?"

Ida's lips twitched, she had thought the same thing only moments ago.

"See? I told you it was stupid!" Draco said offended and folded his arms across his chest, Ida laughed and grabbed his leg that was hanging inches from her face.

"No, it's brilliant!"

Draco looked at her with a glint of hope in his eyes, then he smiled.

"You really think so?"

"Of course! Let's go down so we can tell the others, yeah?"

...

The four children all sat in the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream each, trying to come up with a cool name. It was harder than you might think, but the four Slytherins were content on finding a name that was just perfect.

Ida twirled her spoon around in her raspberry ice cream and frowned. It had to be some name that would fit them, it just had too. None of the boys seemed to have come up with something either, Draco was sitting across the table with his head in his hand, munching on his pear flavored ice cream, clearly not all that happy about not coming up with a name.

"What about the Gryffindor crushers?"

"Draco..."

"I know, I know, just had to put it out there."

Ida sighed, this was way harder than she had thought it would be. Not even Theo had an answer for this one, and he had answers for everything! Just then, Sinclair came crawling into the kitchen and up in Blaise's lap. Ida stared at him. It was sort of ironic how she was a Slytherin and he was a snake. ... a snake. Thats it!

"I've got it!" She shouted and everyone at the table jumped, Sinclair gave a disapproving hiss, but she ignored it.

"We're Slytherins, for crying out loud, and what's Slytherin's mascot?"

A grin spread out on Blaise's face.

"A snake!"

"And, with us slithering around and pranking people before they even have a chance to react, the proper name could only be...?"

Draco and Blaise looked at her confused, but Theo, the ever lasting lexicon, lit up.

"... Ashwinders!"

When Blaise and Draco got it, they both grinned at each other and Draco smacked his hand down on the table.

"From this day on, I'm a proud Ashwinder." He said fondly, Blaise put his hand on top of Draco's.

"And as an Ashwinder, I will bewitch the minds and ensnare the senses of-"

"-Anyone who dares cross the paths of us us pranking Ashwinders!" Theo beamed and smacked his hand on Blaises. Ida grinned and put her hand ontop of his again,

"Because as Ashwinders, we can slither out of _Anything_!"

The four newly founded Ashwinders looked at eachother with huge grins, before bursting out laughing.

What the four children didn't know, however, was that an extremely proud father stood outside the room with tears in his eyes, listening to the Ashwinders laughter, himself remembering his own friends, and how thay had come up with the name Marauders.

_"I still think you guys could have chosen something more suiting. Like the Magnificent Cobras or something. But hey, what do you do?" _Sinclair said, a smile evident in his voice.

Hogwarts didn't know what they was in for.

...

Ida groggely opened her eyes with a small smile. The last week had been awesome. She and her friends had played out in the park almost every day, and when they didn't they had went exploring in the big house that was Grimmaulds Place 12. It was really a big house and Ida didn't even know what all the rooms were. For example, her daddy had very clearly said that she wasn't allowed under any circumstances to go into Regulus' room. Regulus was her fathers brother, in other words her biological uncle, and he had said that he used to experiment with dark magic alot. She didn't mind that she wasn't allowed in there, the only uncle she had, in her opinion, was Uncle Moony.

Regulus had died long before Ida was born, and even though her daddy said he didn't care wether or not his brother lived or died, she could see sadness in his eyes whenever she asked about him.

Ida, Draco Blaise and Theo had been exploring when they stumbled upon the room with the Black family tree. That's when her daddy had come in and told them all about the different people and how some of them were giant... her daddy had said some bad words that Ida wasn't sure she even was allowed to think. And then he had showed her the place where his mother, her grandmother aperantly, had burned him off the tree when he had runned away. Something she hadn't expected, or her daddy had exptected for that matter, was that Ida herself, had apeared on the family tree, right under the burned spot that used to be Sirius Black.

Daddy had grinned proudly when Ida had recuseted that she too were to be burned off just like him and the others that didn't live up to the expectations of her vile grandmother.

Something that also shocked them was that Draco had pointed at a spot on the tree and frowned. The spot he pointed on was labeled 'Bellatrix Black Lestrange'. In other words, Draco's aunty Bella. Her father had ruffled Draco's hair and told him that it was exactly people like Bellatrix that fitted the expectations to be on that tree, and that he should be proud of not being there. Then Draco had grinned.

But they didn't only explore the big house, they also, after being lectured by Theo, do their homework for the summer. Much to Blaise's and Draco's displesure. But they made it up to them when they pulled a prank on Sirius. He had tried to scold them for it, but with the grin he had on his face showed them that he meant differently.

It was a fine prank, her daddy had even said so, they had attacked him with rubberbands while he was sleeping in a chair in the living room. Now, her daddy was a really heavy sleeper, so what they had done, was that they had taken the rubber bands and twisted them in his long hair. When he had woken up, they had heard his shout all the way to their hiding spot in a cupboard on the other side of the house.

When he finally, with many curses mind you, had gotten the rubber bands out of his precious hair, he had tried to be stern, but ended up congratulating them on a good prank.

Ida smiled at the memories and rolled over in her bed. The Ashwinders were going to be friends forever, she was sure of it. She almost jumped out of her skin when the door to her room slammed open and her three friends came in.

"Sweet Salazar! You scared me!" She gasped and fell back againt her pillow. The three boys climbed up in her bed and Blaise grinned at her.

"Nah, you'll get over it, Bloodsnout."

Ida froze and stared at him. No...

"...What did you just call me?"

The grin dropped from Blaise's face and all the Ashwinders stared at her with serious faces, Ida swallowed, she felt like she should run, but she couldn't move.

"Bloodsnout. It's a nickname. We were going to go for lying coward, but it fitted much better." Blaise said with a frown, Ida felt like dying.

"Yeah, you know, since your fur tends to get a bit red when you drink from these," Draco said and threw her green sippy cup and her bowl infront of her. Ida paled, she used both those things for blood.

"I... I c-can..." She stuttered out, Theo raised an eyebrow at her.

"You didn't think this was something we should know about? You know, friends for ever and those things?"

Ida felt her tears come, it wasn't supposed to happen like this! Now they would hate her and she wasn't sure she was ready to loose them. She burried her face in her blanket when the tears fell.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! I was scared, okay?" She shouted through her blanket, she couldn't bare loose her best friends, not like this, not ever! She felt someone sit down next to her.

"Hate you? Are you mad, girl? Why should we hate you? And what in great Merlins name are you so afraid off?" She heard Blaise say and she looked up at him with red eyes.

"Y-you don't?"

"You're crazy. We're a little disappointed that you didn't trust us enough to tell us, but we could never hate you, you silly little snake. We're the bloody Ashwinders! We stick together, right?" Draco said with a small smile, Blaise and Theo nodded in agreement.

"And if you have a little problem that involves blood and flees, we don't care! You're still the same Ida Black that thought us how to climb trees! Your still the same Ida Black who can speak to snakes," At Ida's alarmed expression, Blaise quickly added, "I told them last night, when we walked in on you sleeping like an adorable little... well, Bloodsnout."

Ida nodded and sniffed. She smiled at her friends, she had expected them to hate her, be disgusted and never talk to her again. These people were the best. But before she went completely soft on them, it was one thing she had to make perfectly clear.

"You guys are the best, but one thing has to be made crystal clear. Blaise, I do aboslutly _not _have flees."

...

_And that concludes chapter eighteen. You like it? You hate it? Tell me! _

_BYE! _


	19. Chapter 19

_Brilliant. I'm stuck. Aaargh! *turn into the hulk and trash everything in the house* _

_No, but seriously, I'm stuck. And that is why I'm going to change some things. You'll see what when you read by farewells. Anyway, this is a short, short chapter and the reason for that is that I wanted one last chapter with mini Ida. _

_Read on, my readers, read on. _

__**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**SNIPP SNIPP SNIPP**

Ida stood onto of a little stool in the bathroom in Grimmaulds Place, pulled on her green t-shirt and looked in the mirror. Her reflection looked right back at her. It had been a while since she had seen her reflection. She had been busy with other things, more important things. Like tree climbing with Blaise, reading with Theo or exploring with Draco.

After they had figured out that she was half Aswang, they had begged to see her dog form as often as they could and they had even watched from the side as Ida and her father got into a playful fight in their dog forms.

Ida shook her head and smiled, Draco, Blaise and Theo had made a bet on who would win of them. Blaise and Draco rooted for her, while Theo thought it was more logical that her father would win. Theo was right.

But now the boys were down stairs getting ready to go to Diagon Alley with her and her daddy, and for once Ida allowed herself the time to look in a mirror. And now that she studied herself, she wasn't bad looking.

Her skin was still white as milk, something she would never get rid off, she figured, and her eyes were still that shocking ocean blue color. Her eyelashes and eyebrows were dark and when she raised one of her eyebrows, it dissapeared under her long bangs of blue-ish black hair. Her hair, that was something that did bother a bit. It was long in the front, but short and and a total mess in the back. She could live with her bangs, but her hair was really unmanageable to the extent that she sometimes wanted to cut it all off.

Ida pursed her lips and looked at the pair of scissors on the sink. Slowly she reached for it and swallowed.  
Ever so carefully she brought the scissors to her hair and began to snipp.

...

When Ida came into the kitchen that morning, several things happened.

For one, Blaise's mouth flew open causing the milk that had been in his mouth to spill out all over himself. And then Draco fell out of his chair and landing with a thump on the floor. Theo meerly raised his eyebrows and dropped his book. Her daddy spilled his cereal all over his red shirt that said 'seek this' with an arrow that pointed down.

"Bloody hell..." Blaise muttered, earning a smack in the back of his head from Sirius.

"Language, Blaise! But I agree with you, bloody hell."

"Why do you get to say it?" Blaise asked with a pout.

"I'm older."  
Ida rolled her eyes with a smile and went to sit down. She grabbed a bowl and proceeded to pour Apple Jacks in to it. Oh how she loved those green and orange delights! The first time she had tried them was when she was three, and since then she had loved them. Had she had a life supply of the cereal, it wouldn't have lasted a week. She was sure of it.

Just as Ida had put a spoon of Apple Jacks in her mouth, Theo opened his.

"You look very pretty, Ida."

Ida smiled at him, chewed and swallowed. Manners, Manners, Manners.

"Aw, thank you Theo." She grinned and he blushed a little before picking up his book.

"Little demon, you look stunning and all, but may I ask why you cut off your hair?" Her daddy asked with a smirk. Ida smirked right back at him.

"Felt like it."

Yes, she felt like it. Her long hair was uncontrolable and annoying. Now, though, it was short and smooth. It fell fast her ears and her bangs still covered her eyes a little, but she liked it. She shoved another spoonfull of cereal in her mouth and smiled.

"Well, you guys better get ready, we're going to Diagon Alley in ten." Sirius said and walked out of the room, ruffling Ida's new hair on the way out. Draco jumped up from the floor and grinned.

"You almost have shorter hair than Theo, little demon." He teased and Ida stuck her tongue out at him.  
A steam of hisses erupted from Idas mouth and the three boys looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"We don't understand your snake language." Blaise said annoyed and pulled his dirty shirt over his head,

"I didn't speak Parseltongue." Ida said with raised eyebrows, Draco nodded.

"Yes... you did." Draco said smugly, Ida rolled her eyes.

"Huh... For the record I said that if you ever called me little demon again, I would rip off your hair and glue it on Sinclair."

Draco didn't look so smug after that.

...

The Alley was swarming with people, people who were on a last minute shopping trip before the Hogarts express left tomorrow. Sirius and the four Ashwinders were five of those people. They had just gotten everything they needed, books, robes, potion sets, everything and was now sitting outside a little shop, eating Ice Cream and talking about Hogwarts. Ida smiled, she really looked forward to going to Hogwarts again, especially now that she and her friends had promised eachother to outdo the Marauders in pranking and trouble.

While Ida was munching on her raspberry ice cream, she suddenly saw a familiar face, a face that belonged to a certain raven haired boy with green eyes and glasses. She grinned and waved him over.

"Harry, Harry, over here!"

Harry wasn't alone, though, he was with a girl with extremely wild hair, so wild infact, that it made Ida's hair look like the tamest thing in the galaxy, and a red headed boy Ida had come to know as Weasley. He and Ida didn't like eachother much, he was to prejudiced, he even tried attacking her on the school gounds once. Of course, her friends had backed her up and he had never tried again.

"Hi, Ida, Malfoy, Blaise, Nott." Harry smiled when he came over. The bushy haired girl and Weasley didn't say anything.

"Hi, Harry." Ida saud sweetly. She looked up at her daddy, he looked another way. Ida was sure it was because Harry wasn't supposed to know about him being his godfather and all, and she understood how it had to be har for him to look at a spitting image of James Potter.

"Potter." Her three friends said in unison. The all looked at eachother and grinned.

"So, how's life?" Ida asked and put her head in her hand.

"Same old I guess. I've been staying at Ron's, you won't believe what happened! They came and rescued me in Mr. Weasley's flying car! It was wicked!" Harry exclaimed and Ida grinned.

"Awesome!" She laughed.

Now it would seem like her daddy couldn't take it anymore, he had a pained expression on his face and finally he gave in and turned to Harry. When he layed his eyes on him, his expression softened and he sighed.

"You remind me so much of your father." He said softly and Harry's head snapped up.

"You knew my father?" He asked hopefully, Sirius nodded and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"He and I were best friends," Sirius smiled as he thought of James, "Good man, your father. Allways in trouble, but a good man."

Harry's eyes lit up and he smiled, then he put his hand on top of Sirius' and smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Black." He said softly. Sirius' eyes flashed with michief and he let out a barking laugh.

"No, no, Harry! Don't call me that, makes me feel old!"

"It's because you are." Ida muttered with a slight smirk, Sirius glared at her playfully.

"What was that, little demon?"

"Nothing..." She grinned and focused on her ice cream. Her boys snickered into theirs as well.

"Hey, Ida?" Draco asked once Harry and his friends had moved on, Ida looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Can you sing in Parseltongue?"

"...Draco..."

_Okay, so this is just a filler chapter. You see, my dears, I managed to write me compleatley stuck. I'm so fucking stuck that it isn't even funny. That's why I haven't updated, that's why I'm a bit pissed and that's why I'm going to jump to fifth year. Yup. Next chapter Ida will start her fifth year at Hogwarts. _  
_Oh, and another thing, I think I might begin to write in Ida's point of view. Just so you know. Nothings desided yet, but would you be mad at me if I did? _

_BYE!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay, first of all, I KNOW I am a mean fucker, and I know you should all hate me. But I didn't feel comfortable at all with the last few chapters, so I deleted them. There, I said it. Hate me. _

_And I know I have been gone so long I deserve to be drowned in honey, which is not nice, by the way, considering I am allergic to the stuff. But I had an awful case of writers block. Honest. _

_I am so glad I am able to write again, you have no idea! Or maybe you have. Hm. _  
_Well, here is a new Chapter 20. I hope you like it and that you don't hate me to much for removing the last chapters. _

_I do not own the Harry Potter series, I just borrow her characters and play around with them for a while, which I must admit, is pretty damn fun._

_- Neko_

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**NIGHT TERRORS**

_She was floating on her back. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was beginning to speed up. The water she was floating in was warm and thick, and somehow it didn't feel like water at all._

_No... this wasn't right._

_Water wasn't supposed to feel like this, nor was it supposed to smell so deliciously tempting. She was fairly sure water wasn't supposed to make her tummy rumble either._

_No..._

_Her eyes flew open and she tried to sit up, but to no avail. She lifted her wet arm and with a muffled scream she saw it was covered in blood._

_She was floating in blood._

_She tried to scream, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a silent whimper. _  
_She turned her head, only to squeeze her eyes shut and begging whatever gods that might be listening for the image she had seen not to be true. _

_Blaise, Draco, Theo and her Dad. All floating along with her. But not all of them. _

_Just their heads. _

_She could feel the tears running down her blood stained face. _

_She somehow knew how they had all ended up like that._

_She just knew even if she begged she didn't._

_Because she knew she had done it. _

_She had killed and maimed everyone she had ever loved. _

_"How could you do this to your friends, Ida?! Your father! They all loved you and you KILLED them. You don't deserve to even look at them anymore, you wretched little DEMON!"_

_She squeezed her eyes shut once more, trying to block out the sound of Sinclair's angry voice. He had called her a Demon, and not in a good way, like her daddy used to. _  
_Her daddy was dead._

_No, no, no!_

...

"No! Noo! NO!" Ida screamed as she abruptly sat up in bed. She panted heavily and tears were running down her face. She used the sleeve of her pajamas to wipe sweat of her forehead. Sweat, she reminded herself, not blood.

_"What on earth, girl! what's the meaning of... Ida? Ida! What happened?"_

Sinclair's offended tone became one of concern once he saw his Ida in such distress. He slithered up to her and snuggled his head against her tear stained cheek.

_"S... Sinclair..."_ Ida whispered with a sob.

_"Yes, little human, I'm here."_ Sinclair said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

_"D- Daddy, I want daddy..."_ Ida sobbed. The strange thing was that she didn't look at him, she stared with empty, red eyes into... well, nothing. That made Sinclair even more concerned.

_"Okay, little one, I'll get your father, okay? Just stay right here..."_

Sinclair looked at Ida once more, before slithering down on the cold floor and moving in lightning speed out the door and towards Sirius' bedroom.

Lucky for him, Sirius' had made a habit of sleeping with his door slightly open, so it wasn't a problem for Sinclair to get in.

Now... how was he going to wake the sleeping human who slept through earthquakes?  
Sinclair slithered up in Sirius' bed and tried to block out the mans loud snoring. A man who could sleep though earthquakes and make his own just by snoring. If Sinclair had more time, he would have rolled his eyes.

But he didn't have time, he had to wake this man and get him to Ida, and soon. He wasn't sure what she would do if he wasn't quick enough.

So Sinclair grabbed Sirius but the sleeve of his shirt and dragged as hard as he could, he used muscles he didn't even know existed in a snakes body, and he was pretty sure his teeth were about to be ripped out of his mouth because he dragged so hard.  
He didn't exactly know how he did it, but somehow he managed, with one very hard last drag, to send Sirius' crashing down from his bed.

Unfortunately he landed right on top of Sinclair.

He let out a loud hiss of pain.

Sirius was quick on his feet and he looked around the room, thinking the Ashwinders had pranked him again, no on messed with a Black and their beauty sleep!

But to his surprise, there was no one in the room, at least he thought so until he heard a loud hissing noise from the floor.

"Sinclair?" He mumbled confused.

The black cobra tugged on his pants leg and gestured the best he could for Sirius to follow him. And Sirius did.

He followed the snake though the hallway and all the way to Ida's door. That was when he started to get scared. Had something happened to his little girl? Sirius swallowed and tried to calm himself, but to no avail.

He opened the door to his daughters room only to find her staring blankly into the air.

"Ida?" He asked softly.

No response.

"Ida?" He tried again, his heart quickening it's pace.

"Little Demon, please look at me."

Ida turned her head slowly and looked at her father with those big, ocean blue eyes of hers. Then tears began filling her eyes again and she cracked.

She threw herself into her fathers arms and sobbed loudly. Sirius was so surprised he almost fell over, but he quickly recovered and held his daughter tight.

"Dear, dear, little Demon, it okay, Daddy's here. Daddy's here."

He stroked her back and spoke softly into her hair. Ida's sobs turned into small sniffs and finally she looked up at him, her eyes red from the tears.

"I- I was so... so scared daddy!" She said, her voice quivering.

"Shh, I know, sweetie, I know." Sirius said soothingly.

"Y- You were all... dead, I k- k- killed you!" Ida said and more tears ran down her face.  
Sinclair, seeing his Ida in distress, climbed up on the bed and snuggled into her lap, trying his best to help her get over her night terror.

"It was just a dream, sweetie, you know that, right?" Sirius asked as he ran his fingers through her short hair.

She nodded into his robes and sniffed once more.

"D- Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you... do you think you could turn into Padfoot and sleep in here with me? J-just for tonight?" Ida asked as she looked up at smiled warmly at her.

"Now, Ida Lenore Black, what father would I be if I didn't?"

...

When Ida awoke the next morning, she looked down on the side of the bed, to see her father sleeping in his Padfoot form. That made her smile. It had been quite a terrible dream and it had left her shaky and afraid.

Eventually though, she had been able to fall asleep again.

She swung her legs on to the floor, carefully though, to not wake her dad or Sinclair. She smiled again, Sinclair had been so nice last night. She stroked his dark scales lovingly as she made her way down to the kitchen for something to eat.

As she arrived to the kitchen, she could see Theo sitting by the table, a bowl of cereal in front of him and a book in his hand, but the strange thing was that he was't alone, Uncle Moony was sitting with him, he too, with a book in hand.

Ida rolled her eyes at the image, thinking the two of them was much to alike for their own good. She didn't know Remus had slept over though, but she was happy he did. She was always happy to spend time with Uncle Moony.

Ida decided to make her presence known.

"I guys, up so early?" She said loudly, walking into the kitchen with a grin. Both Theo and Remus jumped by the unexpected sound. Ida chuckled.

"You know me, Bloodsnout, I'm always up this early." The commented as he gave her a small smile.

"Yes, and me. Early bird get's the worm." Remus smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah... the bookworm." Ida mumbled and Remus almost snorted into his coffee.

"We, I understand, but why are you up so early, cub?"

"Are you kidding?" Ida said in mock shock, "Today we're all going to Hogwarts again! As Second years! We're not firsties anymore!"

"Ah, of course of course." Remus grinned. He had already talked to Theo about the same thing, and he was just as exited as Ida, though a little more discreet about it.

"So what do you look most forward to, then?" Remus asked them both with a warm smile.

"New subjects." Theo said.

"Pranking the daylight out of everyone." Ida said.

"Yes, and that." Theo added with a nod. He was an Ashwinder after all!

Remus laughed as he ruffled Ida's hair. "Go easy on them though."

Ida's eyes widened. "You're joking!"

"Of course I am, cub. Give 'em hell!"

...

_So that was it. I expect I will be posting more frequently now. Or at least I hope so. Eh. Thanks for reading, you are amazing if you have stayed with me all this time. Hugs_.


End file.
